Old Spartan, New World
by RealRider71
Summary: The Master Chief has crash landed upon the world of Remnant, his companion Cortana not at his side. This world is unlike anything he's ever seen, creatures of darkness, a species of human with animalistic traits, and teenagers with weapons that put some of the UNSC's arsenal to shame. Oh boy, what a wild ride he will be in for.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, this my first fan fiction titled, Old Spartan, New World. It's my first story, so no hateful reviews, that would be great. My upload schedule will vary because of school and life in general; I may upload the next day, I may upload in two weeks, so don't expect a proper schedule. With all that goodness out of the way, let's get on with the story.**

 **Also, I don't own Halo or RWBY in any way, they belong to their respective companies, now let's go.**

The Master Chief.

Spartan, leader of Blue Team, savior of the galaxy on more than one occasion. He's hailed as a hero by nearly all, but he just thinks he's doing his job as he's supposed to. But now, the Chief's all by his lonesome, drifting in what's left of the UNSC _Forward Unto Dawn,_ the other half landed on Earth with the Arbiter on board. And then there's Cortana. Cortana, his friend, AI, who's been with him through thick and thin, lost in the explosion on the Ark. Having now believed she perished, Chief sent out a distress beacon on the _Dawn,_ hoping that someone, anyone out there will receive it and find him, that way he can get back out there and fight what's left of the Covenant and win this god-forsaken war once and for all.

Now, all he had to do was wait, wait for a response to the distress beacon from anyone within range. There wasn't much to do on the ship, obviously, so he went to the nearest cryo-pod to rest. Rest, that's some thing he hasn't gotten in quite a while, of course you're at war, so rest isn't something you'd get everyday. Having put his signature assault rifle on a nearby gun rack, Chief entered the cryo-pod and activated it, ice crystals soon after enveloping the pod and finally his Mark VI armor. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

 _'Someone had better find this ship soon'_ He thought. And so, he rested. For the next 4 years, the _Dawn_ floated in the empty vacuum of space, no one having yet picked up the beacon being put out. It seemed like the ship, and Chief, were destined to float in empty space forever. It _seemed._ The _Dawn_ is floating to a nearby planet, caught in the gravity well, it slowly sped up and started to tear apart, pieces joining the ship its firey decent. Chief's pod activated, thus awakening him once more.

"Ugghh, what happened?" he said as he stepped out of the pod. As his eyes adjusted, he felt a tremor, which almost knocked him down, but he balanced himself again. "What was that?" he questioned. After feeling another tremor, he got his assault rifle, and headed to the bridge. Making it there, he deactivated the blast shields, and found a planet.

 _'Maybe that planet's UNSC.'_ He felt another tremor, a massive one at that. _'No time, I have to find an escape pod and make contact with the surface'._ He made his way towards the vehicle bay to find the pods. On his way the ship was falling apart at the seams, metal twisting and coming off, explosions were all around him just as he reached the vehicle bay.

But it was too late, as the vehicle bay was torn asunder, and the Chief was left clinging to a door, having little to no option left as his means of a safe escape had blown off. As he was looking on, a piece of large debris was making its way out of the opening of the former vehicle bay, and struck the door the Chief was hanging on to. The Chief was now hurdling towards the planet's surface, colliding with pieces of debris from the ship, hoping to latch onto something so he can have a softer landing, to no avail. Unbeknownst to him, a piece of debris was approaching him, and Chief had little time to react as he hit debris head on, knocking him out cold.

The _Dawn_ was now on fire as it made it through the planet's atmosphere, smaller pieces and chunks colliding first into the ground of a forest, where it just so happens to be holding an initiation.

Meanwhile at the forest, a group of teenagers were running through the land, each carrying a very interesting weapon. The first was a girl no older that 15 wearing a red cloak with black and red hair and silver eyes. Her weapon is a mix of a sniper rifle that can transform in to a scythe. The second was 17 with snow white hair and a scar on her left eye. Her weapon was a rapier with a cartridge in the hilt. The third was also 17 with black hair and amber eyes, and a secret pair of cat ears adorned her head with a bow covering them. Her weapon was a katana with a gun built into the hilt. The last was 17 with blonde hair and violet eyes. Her weapons were a pair of yellow dual ranged shotgun gauntlets.

The second group was comprised of a 17 year old with blonde hair and blue eyes. His weapon was a traditional sword with a sheath that can turn into a shield. The second was a girl with orange hair and teal eyes. Her weapon was a massive sledgehammer that turns into a grenade launcher. The third had black hair tied up into a pony tail with a pink stripe and magneta eyes. His weapons were dual SMGs that turn into daggers. The final teen had red hair and green eyes. Her weapons were a sword that turns into a spear that also turns into a rifle and a shield.

Currently chasing them is a bird-like monster with jet black feathers and red eyes. A giant scorpion with jet black skin and a pale white exoskeleton is shortly after following. These creature are called Grim, and on this planet, they are the enemies of mankind, who only live to slaughter every human, and Faunus into extinction.

"Well, now what?" the blonde girl asked.

"We need to formulate a plan to bring that nevermore" the redhead replied.

"And what do you have in mind exactly?" the white haired girl retorted.

"Well, think of _something,_ I think that bird's gaining up on us!" the blonde boy cried. Just then the Nevermore let out a large screech.

"It's not like the answer's just gonna fall out of the sky-ahhh!" the redhead shouted as a piece of metal landed in front of her. The eight teens stopped dead in their tracks as they made eye contact with the metal.

"...That's it? A piece of metal? _That's_ our answer?" the blonde asked incredulously, just as another piece of metal hit the ground, then another then another, as it started to rain bits and pieces of just metal chunks, some on fire.

"Ummm, guys?" the black haired boy asked. As he looked up, he saw a giant hunk of metal and fire plummeting towards the ground. The rest of the teens looked up, their expressions turning horrified at the sight above them. A giant ship of unknown make was coming towards them, in all its firey glory.

"Yeah, Ren-WHAT IS THAT?!" the blonde boy asked, turning his head up last.

"Doesn't matter Jaune, all that does matter is we run!", Ren yelled.

"Hey guys, I think there's writing on it. It looks like it says UNSC- Whoah!" the orange haired girl yelled as she was being pulled by Ren

"Nora there's no time, keep running!" Ren said.

And so, they ran, as fast as possible, from the ship that was bearing down on them. They vaulted through, over and under the pieces that stood in their way. When they finally stopped to catch their breath, they recounted what they just saw a few minutes ago.

"Heh...Heh...W-What...Was..That?!" the white haired teen asked.

"How would we know, Weiss, that...thing, just fell out of the sky and almost pancaked us!" the blonde yelled.

"I would like some pancakes" Nora muttered.

"Well, what matters is we made it out okay" the redhead said, seemingly unfazed.

"Says you, Ruby, you have your speed so you can dodge those pieces", the blonde mumbled

"Well, still, we're all here, Yang, and that's important", Ruby said happily

"That still doesn't explain what exactly that thing was that almost crushed us", the black haired girl said.

"I think Nora said something about writing on it?" Weiss replied.

"Ooh, yeah! I think it said UNSC-something-something, I couldn't read the rest" Nora answered.

"That's a start I guess", Yang said.

"Now what's this 'UNSC'?" Ren asked, rubbing his chin.

"Well, no one here knows, and I don't think any one else will know either" Ruby replied. Just then a large mass slammed into the ground, a few feet away from the teens.

"Ruby, will you stop that!" Weiss yelled angrily.

"It's not my fault!" Ruby replied

"Guys, focus, we need to know what that was exactly that was that hit the ground", Ren said.

"Why, it's just a hunk of metal, nothing important" Jaune replied.

Ruby walked up to what appears to be a piece of metal, and to her surprise, found something else entirely. "Hey guys, I don't think it's just some metal", she said.

The others walked up to the mass, and looked at what obviously appears to be a man. But this man, or this _thing_ is unlike anything they've ever seen. It had massive green armor and a golden visor with a gun on its back and hip. They looked down upon it with wide eyes and jaws, all struggling to comprehend what is before them, before it started to move.

The Chief had started to wake after his 'flight' to the planet surface with a killer headache. _'What just happened? I remember falling, then darkness. And now I'm here'._ Question of the day, where _is_ here, exactly? Slowly opening his eyes, he saw eight humanoid shapes, above him. _'Maybe they can help me, but I better be careful, I don't know where I am'._ He started to get up when his eyes finally adjusted, and was surprised as to what stood before him. Eight teenagers, scratch that, eight WEIRD-LOOKING teenagers with...weapons?

As this hulk stood, he looked at the eight huntsman and huntresses in training. The teens just stood unsure of what the brute will do. Ruby decided to go first, wearily to greet it. "Hello. My name is Ruby Rose and these are my friends". She pointed to the rest, who all gave awkward hellos and greetings, except for Nora." Nice to meet ya! The name's Nora, and this is my buddy Ren, and we're together, but not like, together-together, ya know, just like together as partners, yeah, partners. Yeah". The huntsman and huntresses looked awkwardly at Nora, then back at the giant.

"Sooo, what's your name, big guy?" Yang asked.

The Chief didn't want to be rude, as the teens had just said their names, so he just went along with it. "Call me Master Chief", he said in a gruff voice, which startled the teens. Except for Nora "That... is an AWESOME NAME! Master Chief, what two awesome words can do to make an even awesomer name!" She proclaimed, which just made her roll his eyes, not that the teens can notice. "Where am I?" he asked. The teens looked back at him.

"Wait, were you on the ship that crashed here?" Blake asked.

"I think it's pretty obvious that he was apart of the ship that crashed", Weiss said.

"Does this world have any UNSC outposts I can get to?" The Chief asked. The huntsman and huntresses looked at him with confused looks. "UNSC?" Weiss asked

"This planet doesn't have any UNSC resources?" the Chief questioned. The teens shook their head. "Yeah, sorry, we don't have any UNSC resources, mainly because we don't know what the UNSC is" Jaune said sheepishly.

 _'Great, I don't know where I am, and I can't contact the UNSC. This is just perfect'_ Chief thought as he analyzed the situation.

Just then he heard a loud screech, and saw a large black bird with a bony white mask. Can this day get any worse?

"Come on! All this time talking, and we forget about that Nevermore?!" Yang yelled.

"Guys, I finally have an idea!", Ruby proclaimed.

"Well, we don't have anything else to go on, so, what is it?" Jaune asked nervously.

"Follow me to the cliffs, the plan should work there the best", Ruby said.

Chief brought out his assault rifle. "Let's go then".

Everyone headed towards the cliffs. Nora walked past the Chief "Welcome to Remnant!" she said cheerfully.

Little did he know, the Chief would be in for a wild ride in this new world.

 **And that's it! That was quite a long first chapter, but I have been planning this for a while now, so I thought To go in a little big.**

 **Please leave reviews and no hate, Remember I'm new here.**

 **Peace out everyone,**

 **RealRider**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I just want to say thanks for the views and reviews on the first chapter. It may not seem like much, but for a starter, it means a lot and it makes me want to put out more chapters. So with that out of the way, let's get on with chapter 2.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

As the Chief and huntsman and huntresses made their way to the cliff, the Nevermore let out screeches every so often, letting them know that their follower was getting ready to strike at any moment. This was not looking good for the group of nine, but Ruby held on to the hope that her plan to permanently ground it would work, it just had to. Midway through their journey, the Chief made them stop. "Wait. Over there". He pointed to a piece of wreckage from the _Dawn,_ with some extra weaponry laying around. Nothing special though, some ARs and BRs, a few pistols and grenades, but what really caught his attention was laying in a corner. _'A sniper rifle. Perfect'_ he thought. Maybe with the sniper's range and power, he could take down that Nevermore in one fell swoop **(No pun intended unless you're Yang)**. He then grabbed it, which also grabbed a certain redhead's attention.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygodthatrifle'ssoooocoooolwhat'sit'srangehowmanybulletsdoesitcarryhowpowerfulisitcanitalsotransformintoascytheaswellalsotoo?!"

"RUBY!" Yang yelled.

"Huh? Oh! Right, sorry." Ruby blushed and hid behind her cloak.

"Forgive her, she'll fawn over any big weapon she sees" Yang stated.

"YANG!" Ruby blushed even more, before Weiss interrupted.

"Um, guys a giant bird is trying to kill us, so if we could get a move on so we DON'T get killed, that be great" the heiress said, clearly annoyed.

"She's right, let's get a move on, we don't know when that thing will attack us" Chief responded, and Ruby and the rest nodded in agreement. The Nevermore screeched once again to let the group know that it's still there and growing impatient. The group made the rest of their journey to the cliffs running.

Once they completed their destination, Yang was the first to speak up. "Okay Rubes, we're here, what's your plan?"

Ruby nodded. "Well at first, I was thinking you guys would distract it long enough for me to climb at the cliff edge so I can snipe it, but since Chief has a sniper of his own, I was wondering if he could make it to that tower in the center help me shoot it down" to which the Chief nodded. It may not be a pitch perfect plan, but it may just be their best option in bringing down the enemy.

"Right, what else could go wrong with this plan?" Weiss asked sarcastically. Unfortunately, she just jinxed herself and everyone else, as a familiar scorpion Grimm had just come out of the bushes and roared to let everyone know that it still lives and is out for blood.

"OH COME ON!" Weiss yelled out in distress, proceeding to stomp and strike the ground with Myrtnestar.

Ren stopped her." Don't worry, we'll improvise on the plan."

The Chief nodded in agreement. He knows from experience that plans will be 'improvised' in certain situations, so this should be nothing new.

"Everyone to the tower, we'll try to take down that Nevermore." They nodded and made their way across the bridge in an attempt to escape the Deathstalker's wrath, with Pyrrha giving covering fire, but unfortunately, the Nevermore had other plans in mind, as it intercepted the group and destroyed the bridge they were on, knocking Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren towards the Deathstalker, and the rest to the tower. Jaune and Nora looked on as the trio with the Deathstalker. "Man, we gotta get over there, they need help." Jaune groaned.

"Then let's do this" Nora responded, bringing out Magnhild. "Uh, yeah, but I can't make that jump" Jaune replied nervously. Nora had no problem with this, as she pushed the knight back and transformed her weapon into a mighty hammer and smashed what was left of the bridge, flinging Jaune towards the scorpion. She then placed her feet on the bottom of the hammer's head and pulled a trigger of the hammer's stock, launching her towards the Grimm. She spun her hammer, face of it upwards, and then, ever so elegantly, SMASHED it right in the middle of the Deathstalker's faceplate, injuring it, and in a fit of rage, threw the Valkyrie back, inadvertently pushing into Blake to the chasm below. However, due to her training prior, she had reacted quickly and threw Gambal onto a section of the structure and vaulted her way to meet up with Ruby, Weiss, Yang and the Chief.

 **(Play Red Like Roses part II) I don't own the song btw**

Now all five of them were soley focused on the Nevermore. "We're running out of options" Chief stated. "That thing's tougher than it looks" Yang said "What do we do?"

"Let's give it every thing we got" Ruby replied Weiss, Blake, Yang and the Chief nodded and got ready. Yang cocked Ember Celica, Blake shortened her katana into her gun form, Weiss loaded a dust round into her rapier, and Chief switched out his sniper for his assault rifle and readied it. The Nevermore let out one last screech before flying straight towards the five. "Focus fire!" Chief said, and they all let 'r' rip, firing all their ammo to the bird, who dodged all the dust shots. However, what the avian didn't account for was the rapid fire of the assault rifle, or how powerful the bullets were, as some, or rather most of the bullets penetrated the Grimm's feathers, severely injuring it.

"Chief you're doing it! You're taking it down!" Ruby yelled happily. As the Chief loaded another round into his rifle, the Nevermore decided something. It flew straight to the tower they were standing on and obliterated it. All five were quickly started parkouring over the falling rocks to get to solid ground. Ruby, Weiss, and the Chief regrouped on a bridge section, while Blake landed on another and ran to the Nevermore while Yang stood on a pillar and fired multiple shots. "None of this is working." Weiss said. Ruby contemplated the situation right now. Then she thought of something. "I have a plan, Chief, follow me, Weiss, cover me!" Chief followed and Weiss headed off to provide cover.

Back with Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha and Ren, they had their own fight with the Deathstalker. The Grimm used its stinger to destroy what little was left of the bridge. "We gotta move!" Jaune yelled. As they ran, the scorpion tried to attack Pyrrha with its right claw, but it was blocked just in time by her shield, who then struck it with Milo. The Grimm recovered and struck her with its left claw but was blocked by Janue's shield. Pyrrha took the opportunity and struck the left claw, fazing it. Ren saw an opening and fired Storm Flower at the scorpion. It then blocked the gunfire with its stinger, but not before the ninja had latched on and fired at the base of the stinger. Meanwhile, Nora fired two grenades, but the Deathstalker blocked them and pushed Jaune and Pyrrha back. The redhead saw an opening and threw Milo at one of the beasts eyes. It swung its tail and threw Ren back. "REN!" Nora yelled in concern. Jaune noticed the stinger was barely dangling on the tail."Pyrrha." She noticed the stinger and nodded. "Done" she said as she threw her shield onto the base of the tail, severing it completely, causing the stinger to go through the exoskeleton and puncture the skin. Jaune looked at Nora. "Nora, nail it!" The ginger ran up to the Grimm. "Heads up!" she yelled. Pyrrha readied her shield and Nora jumped on top if it and fired her hammer, launching her straight up in the air. She then descended towards the Grimm and fired again, increasing her speed and swung her hammer to where the stinger layed, and smashed it in. She fired once again, destroying the very last bit of the bridge, launching Jaune and Pyrhha, then fired again, launching her to the duo as the dying Grimm fell into the abyss. All three landed, or rather Pyrhha landed while just fell to the ground while Nora rolled and sat. Ren caught up with them before hitting the ground.

Meanwhile, Yang was still firing at the Nevermore as the bird circled around and attempted to catch her in its mouth. Yang saw this however and jumped into the mouth, kept it open and fired rounds in its mouth. "I! **BANG!** Hope! **BANG!** You're! **BANG!** Hungry! **BANG!** "Yang then jumped out of the bird's mouth as it collided with the cliff face and got it's balance back, screeching once more. Yang noticed Weiss coming towards the Grimm and moved out of the way. The heiress fired an ice dust round before the bird had a chance to get away, freezing its tail feathers in place so it couldn't fly. As that was happening, Blake fired Gambol to Yang who then stuck the weapon to a pillar across from Blake, creating a makeshift slingshot for Ruby. Weiss then caught up to the scythe wielder as she balanced herself on the slingshot, with Chief behind her.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Ruby smirked "Think you can make the shot?" Weiss smirked back "Can I?"

-"Can y-"

-"Of course I can!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. She readied her weapon. Then, she fired as Weiss launched her. In the blink of an eye, she flew straight towards the Nevermore, her blade aimed at its neck. Meanwhile, the Chief readied himself. "You, launch me" he said to Weiss as he switched out his assault rifle for the sniper. Weiss then summoned a glyph as Chief prepared for the big jump. He readied his thrusters. He timed himself as Ruby went up the cliff with the Nevermore by its neck. "Now!" he said. Weiss launched the glyph as Chief fired his thrusters. He went almost as fast as Ruby, high up into the air to fire at the bird.

Ruby was going as fast as she could up the cliff with the Nevermore behind her. She heard the sound of a launch as the Chief went flying up. She kept going as she ran out of cliff. As she did she fired one last shot, sending her and the bird flying into the air.

Time slowed down for the Chief as he aimed the sniper towards the Grimm's head. When he finally lined up for the headshot, he fired.

 **(((BANG)))**

The bullet went zooming towards the bird, it being it's only target, nothing else. It made contact with the Grimm's right eye, destroying organ and bone matter in the process, before taking it's leave through the left eye. The Nevermore screeched one last time before it had finally perished, its lifeless body plummeting into the chasm to join its fellow dead Grimm in the abyss. As the Chief fell, Weiss caught him in a glyph, and set him down gently. The rest looked on in amazement. "Wow" Jaune only replied. "Well, that was a thing" Yang said.

 **Timeskip to the auditorium**

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark, the four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team CRDL (Cardinal). Lead by... Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said as the audience applauded. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie, the four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team JNPR (Juniper). Lead by... Jaune Arc." The audience applauded once again. "W-Wait...L-Led by?" Jaune asked nervously. "Congratulations, young man" Ozpin said back. Pyrrha playfully punched the knight in the shoulder, but he still fell on the floor. "And finally, Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, and Yang Xiao Long, the four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as... Team RWBY (Ruby). Lead by... Ruby Rose." Weiss looked on with surprise as Yang hugged her sister. "I'm so proud of you!" Yang said happily.

"Now everyone, before I conclude, I would like to bring up the events that happened in the forest" Ozpin said. Soon the cameras switched to an enourmus hunk of metal and fire. The students and staff murmured in shock, with some saying, "It's an alien ship!" "Don't be an idiot, it must be Atlas, right?" "What ever it is, it is certainly big"

Ozpin put his hand up to silence everyone. "Now before, you say anything, I just want to confirm suspicions. It is an unknown ship of unknown make, that is _not_ of this world." The students murmured even more amongst each other. "Silence!" professor Goodwitch yelled. Everyone shut their mouths immediately.

Ozpin started again "We have confirmation that no one was injured when the ship fell, but there was someone in it. Master Chief, will you please step forward." The Chief stepped forward onto the stage. He looked upon the students and staff, who murmured one again.

"That's the alien"

"He looks like some sort of robot"

"He don't look so tough!"

"Is he here to kill us all?"

"I don't wanna die a virgin!"

"Why do you look at me when you say that?!"

"Now everyone, calm down, looking at the footage from today, I firmly believe the Master Chief is on our side and wishes no harm". The camera switches to the fight from today, and the students look on in amazement, as to what they've just seen.

"Wow!"

"Cool!"

"Talk about marksman"

"I want him to train me on how to shoot like that!"

"But that gun though!"

"He looks so boss right there"

"And kinda hot"

"Wait what?"

The students felt relieved to know that the Chief is on their side. Ozpin spoke again "Now everyone, I know what you've seen is indeed admirable, but never forget you are here to fight the Grimm, now that is all." The students left, as was Chief and team RWBY, before Ozpin stopped them. "You five, if I can have a minute of your time please." They all stopped as Oz continued "I know that you, Master Chief, are not here to bring harm, but I just want to confirm your agenda" Ruby spoke up, "Don't worry headmaster, he's A-Okay with us!"

"Yeah, he's alright with me" Yang said.

"Sure, he's okay" Blake replied.

"He seems a decent enough fighter" Weiss said last.

Ozpin nodded "Very well, you may head to your dorms. Classes start tomorrow."

Ruby interrupted "Um, where's Chief gonna go, does he have a dorm?"

Ozpin came to a realization, "Ah yes, I seem to have forgotten that, but don't worry, miss Goodwhitch will assist you right away"

Chief nodded "Thanks." And the rest headed off, before Goodwitch spoke to Ozpin, "Are you sure about this?" Ozpin replied, "Yes Glynda, after all, Team RWBY vouched for the Master Chief, so I find little to no reason for doubt." Glynda nodded and walked off to fine Chief a dorm of his own. "Things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." he mumbled.

 **Timeskip, again**

In a large empty warehouse, a lone figure stood, in a white coat with top hat and cane, smoking a cigar. "Well this is certainly interesting" he grumbled. Reports of a large metal mass falling through the sky were on the news, and it had people talking, from the end of the world to an alien invasion, to just a simple Atlas training excersize gone wrong. All things like that were spreading like wildfire in a short amount of time. As he was thinking, a figure in a mask approached the crime boss with a large cart full of Dust crystals. The criminal nodded in satisfaction at the package before him. He turned to the masked thug. "Get some men, We're going to the forest to check what exactly has people so hyped up." The grunt nodded and left. The mastermind turned to the moon and puffed his cigar. "Let's see what you got on you." he said to the picture of the burning mess of what was once the _Forward Unto Dawn_.

 **A/N: And done! what a chapter, with my first fight scene too! I hope to do more like this in the future. I guess you could say the Chief is going back to school, but he isn't an official student yet, so take it how you want it. Also, the Chief is already getting popular already with the students, as you read. Also, RED VS. BLUE REFERENCE, could you find it? Anyway, that is all so I will say, peace out everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: School is a BITCH, let me tell you real quick. Any way, let's get on with the chapter.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

The sun was rising high on the horizon, letting students know that it was a new day, and, unfortunately, classes were about to begin. The first day of class is never the easiest, students rushing to get to there respective rooms, trying to find the right number. More likely than not, you're going to be late, and you'll be lucky if miss Goodwitch doesn't scold you like there's no tomorrow. But, right now, it's best to just admire the beauty of the rising sun, and let the birds sing their soothing song of nature. It was all so peaceful...

 **((((RATATATATAT))))**

Before the sound of an assault rifle goes off and ruins your morning. Yes, if you couldn't tell, the Master Chief has been an early riser, not that being in boot camp may have had something to do with it. And his mornings consisted of waking up way earlier than anyone should, running laps, target practice, running more laps, and doing various excersizes such as push-ups, sit-ups, yadda, yadda, yadda. And that was just before getting grub at the mess hall. It wasn't always the best, but he could do with it. After his morning routine, he headed to the cafeteria for breakfast, which surprised him as the food provided was fresh fruits, warm toast, hearty eggs, actually cooked bacon, and juice! The Chief was caught off by this, as he can't remember the last time he had a whole breakfast because his meals were just basically gruel. He got some eggs, a few strips of bacon, and a piece f toast with a glass of orange juice, and when he took his first bite, he must've died and gone to heaven as that was the best food he's ever tasted **(again, he's had, less than delicious food in basic, so don't blame him)**. After finishing his meal, he went back to the training area for more target practice, after all, practice makes perfect.

Meanwhile, a certain heiress was sleeping peacefully, somehow being unable to hear the sound of an assault rifle echo through the school. As she finally got up and stretched, she was interrupted by-

 **TOOOOOOOOOT!**

-"ahhh!"

-"Gooood Morning!"

-"What in the world is wrong with you?!"

"Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business". Ruby stated proudly. "Excuse me?!" Weiss asked indreduously. "Decorating!" Yang said. **RATAT (Assault rifle going off).**

"What?!" Weiss asked.

"We still have to unpack" Blake responded. She showed her luggage, which opened and spilled all its contents. "And clean." **RATATAT**

'Really?' Weiss thou-

 **TOOOOT!**

"All right, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission. Banzai!"

"Banzai!"

"Banzai!"

Weiss sighed in annoyance. **RATATATAT**

 **Enter room renovation montage here.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Montage complete**

Once they completed, they looked back on their work, and realized just _ooone_ small problem, just a little one. They have no idea what to do with their beds, as the room wasn't big enough for them.

"This isn't going to work" Weiss stated. **RATATAT**

"It does seem a bit... cramped" Blake replied.

"Maybe we should some of our stuff" Yang said. **BANG BANG! (Mangum gunfire).**

"Or we could ditch the beds." Ruby said, and then had an idea. "And replace them with bunk beds!"

"Um, that sounds incredibly dangerous." Weiss stated.

"And super awesome!" Yang replied. **BANG BANG BANG!**

"It does seem efficient" Blake said.

"Well, we should put it to a vote" Weiss replied.

"Hah, I think we just did." Ruby said.

Blake: **Ding**

Yang: **Ding**

Weiss: **Buzzer**

Chief: **BLAM! (That... was a shotgun).**

 **One remodel later**

"Objective, complete" Ruby said.

They looked on at their work. Ruby and Weiss' bed were stacked. Well, more like Ruby's bed was hanging precariously over Weiss' via ropes that don't look all that secure. Yang had her bed on top of Blake's via books that were stacked in between the legs. **RATATAT**

"Alright, our second order of business is... Classes." Ruby said. "Now, we have a few classes together today. At nine o' clock we gotta be-"

"What, did you say nine o' clock?!" Weiss interrupted.

-"Umm..."

-"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss took off sprinting to her class.

RBY and JNPR took notice. "Umm, to class!" Ruby stated. The trio took off after Weiss. "Ummm, class?" Jaune asked, as team JNPR noticed they were about to be late as well. "WAHH-Ugghh!" the four fell on top of each other, recovered then took off after following RWBY. "We're gonna be late!" the knight shouted.

As the two teams ran to class, Ozpin and Glynda watched, and so did Chief in the background. Since RWBY and JNPR were the only people he knew for a long time since his arrival, he might as well follow them to their destination. He's a bit...old to be going to school, yes, but since he doesn't know ANYTHING about this planet, he should head to one of these classes so he can learn more of it and get a better understanding of its culture, history, and anything else that he can know about.

When he made it to a class, he stepped in, and noticed it looked somewhat like a classroom at a university, but the center of it had drawings of what appear to be the planet's native creatures, including two all-too familiar beasts. There was a plaque above the drawings hat held an axe, that was also... a musket? That's an unusual-

"Psst!" His thoughts were interrupted by a small call. He looked for the source of the- "Psst!" Out of the corner of his eye, a small figure popped out of the front stands waving and smiling. _'Ruby Rose, I assume.'_ One of the people who greeted him when he crash landed. He approached the girl who was sitting with the rest of her team and saw an open seat. "I saved you a seat if you ever arrived" Ruby said. He took it at as Weiss saw. "Why does he have to sit here?" Weiss questioned. "Weiss, be nice. *snicker* Get it? I just realized I said that *snicker*" Ruby pointed out. Weiss simply rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like it was actually...f-funny" Weiss hesitated, why did she just hesitate?

"Goood morning class!" A voice said happily. Then class started.

"Monsters, demons, prowlers of the knight, yes the creatures of Grimm have many names. But I merely refer to them as prey! Ha ha! Haha" Ruby jolted from her sleep. The rest of the class stood in silence. Professor Port cleared his throat. "Uhh, and you shall, too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy. Now as I was saying, Vale as well as other three kingdoms are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world. Our planet is teeming with creatures that would love nothing more than to tear you to pieces." Chief grunted silently. The Grimm reminded him of the Covenant in a way, ruthless, always desiring to wipe humanity off the map. Uh, if only he could find a way off this rock, he could get in the fight again and defeat them. But now he's sitting in a class with teenagers. Just _great._

"And that's where we come in" Port continued. "Huntsman! Huntresses~" He clicked his tounge at Yang, who chuckled nervously, and a little uncomfortably. "Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves. From what you ask? Why... The very world!"

Silence

Silence

Then more sil- "Eyy yeah!" some random student shouted who we'll never see again ever.

"That is what you're training to become" Port continued. "But first, a story, a tale of a young handsome man-" yeah, timeskip!

Ruby was just sitting around drawing a crude photo of Port with stink lines around him, just like any other 15 year old who handles a sniper/scythe hybrid. Port was still dragging on about his story about grandpas who smelled like cabbages. She showed the drawing to her team, who giggled, but Port got their attention to him. He finished his story of bringing a captured Beowolf to his town with a bow. "The morale of the story? A true huntsman must be honorable" Weiss was agitated by Ruby balancing a pencil balancing a book balancing an apple on the tip of her finger with her eyes crossed (Which actually looks pretty awesome if you think about it).

"A true huntsman must be dependable" Ruby then drew something on the back of Chief's helmet (Which he doesn't even notice, I mean, what?!)

"A true huntsman must be strategic" Ruby then picked her nose

"Well-educated" She then picked her ear with her pinky

"And wise" Weiss was on the edge of bursting when Ruby made a cute little sneeze- Wait, what cute?! What the fu-

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Weiss saw an opportunity to show Ruby what a true huntsman was and raised her hand, but before she could even acknowledge it, she was interrupted by the redhead. "I think he does" she said, pointing to the Chief. He then turned of her.

"What?" he asked.

"What?" Weiss asked as well.

"What?" Blake and Yang said in unison.

"Well, Ms. Rose of you think your companion truly does represent these skills, then why doesn't he step forward to prove it? In fact, I personally think he does as well, given his appearance. He seems like a capable warrior." Port said. The Chief scoffed mentally. Capable, understatement of the century.

"Please sir, if you would step forward and prove your might to the class" Port asked. The Spartan stepped forward to the front. "Pray tell, what is your name?" Asked the professor. "Master Chief" he responded. "Very well, Master Chief, it is time to face your opponent" Port said.

He pointed to a rather large cage with a pair of red eyes poking out of it. Whatever was in there was big and mean. Was he really going to fight that thing?!

The Chief came to a startling conclusion. He put his weapons away when he finished target practice this morning! All he had was his combat knife.

This can only end in one way.

 **And done! are you seeing the WhiteRose seeds being planted in? Yeah, that's right, I'm putting WhiteRose in the story, why? 'Cause FUCK IT, 'smy fanfiction, I'mma do what I want (Slaps glasses on) Please don't hate me for this ;-; Anyway, that's it for today, peace out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am back! So let's do this.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

The Chief readied himself for the task at hand. Was he really going to face these 'Grimm' with out a weapon, and in front of a bunch of kids? Sure, he killed that Nevermore in the forest, but it was only because he had the sniper rifle, and he had help from Ruby and Weiss, so that time didn't really count. But now, it was time to face this thing, using his own two fists. He only hoped his hand-to-hand combat was still up to par after four years in space. The beast was rattling in its cage, hungry for blood. It looked through its small opening it is prison, and saw some green man. It may not be much, but it'll have to do. The two prepared for combat.

The members of team RWBY looked on at the two combatants. "Goo Chief!" Yang yelled in support. "Fight well!" Blake cheered. "Yeah, represent team RWBY!" Ruby Cheered on. "Ruby, he's trying to focus!" Weiss yelled at the leader. "Right, sorry" Ruby said quietly. "Alright, let the match begin, begin!" Port said. He swung his weapon on the lock, causing the cage to fall and reveal the beast. It was a boar-like creature with black light night fur and bony armor plating that primarily covered its face and giant, bony tusks. It was called a Boarbatusk.

The Chief stood in an offensive stance, then the Grimm charged. As it closed in, Chief grabbed the beast by its tusks and threw it across the room. The Boarbatusk regained itself and looked at its target. "Haha, wasn't expecting that, were you?" Port commented. Chief and the Grimm charged, with the Spartan gabbing it and punching it in between its tusks, straight in the face. "Bold, new approach, I like it!" Port complimented. "Come on, show it who's boss" Ruby cheered. Chief ducked as the Grimm charged again. He needed a solution, and fast. He had overcharge shields to protect him, but who know how long that will last. "Chief, go for its underbelly, the underbelly!" Ruby yelled. "Ruby, stop yell-"

"You, Rose, tell me more. I need weak points." Chief asked Ruby. The redhead nodded. "Attack its underbelly. It's the least protected part of the body. You can aim for the eyes, though that will be harder to reach unless you remove the tusks." Chief nodded back. _'Underbelly and eyes. Aim for those'_ he thought. What happened next caught him off guard. The Boarbatusk jumped, curled itself into a ball, and rolled towards the Spartan like a bowling ball heading for the pins. Chief put his arms across his chest and braced for the impact, and while it was a hard one, he barely moved a few inches. He then spread his arms out, throwing the Grimm back, but not before Chief grabbed the left tusk, and punched the underbelly. The Boarbatusk flew across the room, its tusk ripped from its face with a painful squeal. The Chief had a weapon, a very crude one at that, but still it could work. The beast charged again, but Chief had expected it and rolled away. He ran up to it, punched it upwards, and sliced the upper and lower underbelly with the tusk. He looked around, and found the Grimm charging again, and the Chief twirled the tusk with the sharp end on his fingers, and threw it straight into the lower left eye, the beast letting out a squeal of anguish. "Ooh, that's gotta hurt" Yang commented. Chief brought out his combat knife and charged towards the Grimm, slicing at every bit of exposed fur, injuring it even more. The Boarbatusk had enough and charged one last time, but unfortunately, the Chief was faster as he grabbed its right tusk, brought it up, swung his knife so grip faced the beast, and thrusted upwards, bringing the knife from the bottom of the Grimm to the top, slicing it in half. The Grimm dissipated in a cloud of smoke, and the Chief slumped in relief, he had won this fight, but boy, that Grimm put up a good fight. Imagine what every other Grimm could do. "Bravo, Master Chief, bravo" Port congratulated. "Well, class, that will be all for today, dismissed."

As the Chief exited class, RWBY came up to him. "Awww, Yeah!" Ruby yelled ecstatically as she wrapped her arms and legs around Chief's arm. "Nice fight!" Yang complemented. She then playfully punched Chief's other arm. "It was a pretty good fight" Blake said. "Hmmph, well, it was an acceptable combat scenario, if you wouldn't stop yelling, Ruby" Weiss stated. "Hey, he needed help, so I gladly gave it to him" the redhead responded confidently. "Being the leader I am, I always help those who need it."

"Well, it defenitly help, It looked like Chief was getting a pummeling before you showed him the weak points, then he was just going all out on the Boarbatusk" Yang replied, looking at her scroll.

"You recorded the fight?" Blake asked.

"Yup, recorded, posted and shared throughout the school" The brawler replied.

As the five passed through the halls, they, more specifically, Chief was getting stares and whispers.

"It's him"  
"He stabbed the Boarbatusk, _with it's own tusk!"_

"Don't wanna mess with him"

"Dude, I highly doubt anyone will mess with him"

"Train me in your might knife-wielding ways"

"He's so hot"

"Again, what?"

"Well," Yang said. "You're starting to get recognized already, Chief"

"Hey, next class is about to begin soon. You want to come with?" Blake said. The Chief shook his head After what happened in Port's class, he needed a break. "No, I'm going to head to the library to check out anything else about this world."

"Cool, we'll see ya around then" Yang responded. "Bye!" Ruby yelled. "You know he's right there" Weiss pointed out. They soon headed off to class as Chief made is way to the library.

When Chief arrived, he started to collect books to further his understanding as to the functions of this world. He read about the governments, the four kingdoms, and the council. He moved onto the history of the Faunus, a group of humans that carried animalistic traits, such as ears and tails. But they were constant victims of racism and prejudice, so an organization was formed called the White Fang to stop this bias, but over time, they got more violent to the point to where they are basically a terrorist group bent on being the dominant species on the planet. _'So, the huntsman and huntresses have more than Grimm to worry about'_ Chief thought. They remind him of the insurrection he fought years ago, when he had to fight humans as well as the Covenant.

He moved on to Dust, a natural resource on this planet. It comes in four basic forms, but it can be combined to make new variations of this material. So far, Dust has been used to provide energy, make ammunition, and is even infused with clothes and even human skin. Ammo was what caught his attention the most. Dust can make pretty powerful ammo for weapons, but compared to the UNSC, it doesn't stand a chance. The UNSC has nukes and MAC cannons that can decimate a Covenant carrier, so, yeah, it's not the best for ammunition. But, it's the best they got to combat the Grimm. The biggest supplier of the material is the Schnee Dust Company, the biggest company in the world. _'Weiss must have some connection to the company.'_ As he read on, he noticed that the company has been suspected of some, less than perfect actions and activity, such as connections to shady companies, and has even been accused of using of Faunus slave labor to extract their property. They are the White Fang's biggest target of propaganda.

He then moved onto the Grimm, the monsters that he fought at the cliffs and at Port's class. They are supposedly mindless creatures who's main purpose is to see the extermination of human and Faunus kind. They lack a soul, which means they lack and Aura. They were the reason for the creation of the huntsman and huntresses as well as the academies.

Aura, the manifestation of one man's soul. It provides a shield to protect huntsman and huntresses and can even heal wounds quickly depending on the extent of the damage taken. But, it can be drained and even broken, leaving the fighter in a state of vunerability until they get the Aura back. It has also been linked to semblances. Semblances, the abilities given to the fighter that provide an edge over an opponent based on the usefulness of the ability. No two semblances are the same, so everyone has their own type of ability.

Chief then moved onto the Great War that raged all across Remnant. It lasted for decades until the end on the small island of Vytal, where major leaders reached an agreement and the fighting stopped. The Vytal festival was created to celebrate the peace that was established long ago. It is shown as a sign of peace between kingdoms. The cherry on top is the tournament that is held between the four huntsman academies to show the might of their warriors. The Amity Colosseum was a culmination of the four kingdoms efforts for a mighty stage upon which to test the strengths of the huntsman and huntresses.

Lastly came the tale of the wizard, and the four seasonal maidens. The maidens represented the four seasons, Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall. They each had powers that corresponded with the seasons. The seasonal maidens held great power, and could take on armies with their might, but over time their stories became just that, stories you tell to kids before bed. Myths, not being taken seriously.

All of this was a lot to take in for Chief. This planet was truly one of a kind, like nothing he'd ever experienced before. This world was lucky it wasn't discovered by the Covenant, or else it would've meant disaster for its people.

He closed the last book and put it in its rightful place and headed off to his dorm for the night.

 **Another timeskip, yay.**

Three figures stood in a dorm. The leader looked at her scroll that showed the fight between Chief and the Boarbatusk. "And that's what happened" a male with silver hair said. "Guy just went to town on the thing."

"Are we even sure it's a guy?" A girl with green hair said. "Could be just one of Atlas' trinkets to prove their _might_ or something"

"No, according to Ozpin, he was on the ship that fell from the sky" A woman with amber eyes said.

"So, an alien then? That's a surprise right there" The silver haired male said.

"Shut it, Mercury, who knows what this, _thing,_ can do?" the green haired girl said.

"Relax, Emerald. I doubt he could do to something us. Sure he can take a Grimm, but, he won't stand a chance against the likes of Mercury Black" he said with a grin, while holding a pose. Emerald simply rolled her eyes.

"Both of you, quiet, I need to think of something to deal with this new variable." the amber eyed girl said.

"So, Cinder, what's your plan so far?" Mercury asked.

"We need to find a way to remove the variable, so our plans can go smoother' Cinder responded.

Mercury shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Everyone, go to sleep, we will plan more ahead tomorrow" Cinder commanded. Emerald and Mercury nodded and got ready for bed. Cinder looked back at a paused video of the Chief. Then headed for bed.

 **And that's a chapter done. I haven't watched RWBY in a while(I need to get caught up, Volume 5 is coming out next month), so I may get some things off or miss things entirely, so don't hate me. Anyway, that will be all, so peace out everyone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back and just want to say something. The events of Jaunedice won't happen, instead I'm going to switch things up. come on, Arc may not the best fighter, but who wants to see him go through all that torture by Cardin?**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

Two figure stood on a stage, an audience before them. The first was Cardin Winchester, a confident, cocky man who believed himself to be greater than everyone else, and is heavily biased towards Faunus. In terms of combat, he wasn't top of his class, considering he only had a mace, and he tended to just swing it until he hit something. Thinking about it, he wasn't exactly on the honor roll because of his academics either. But, moving on from his terrible fighting and education skills, a second figure stood across, the Master Chief. **(Yup).** Since he came to Beacon, Cardin thought he could take on the 'Alien', that way, he can further prove that he could bring anyone down, whether it be Grimm, human, Faunus, or extraterrestrial. **(He's** ** _sooo_** **wrong, on so many levels).**

The two stood across from each other, Cardin with his mace, Chief _seemingly_ unarmed **(You just wait).** "This is the part where you lose" the former smirked. "I won't. Try me" Chief shot back. Cardin obliged by charging at the Spartan, mace in the air, ready to strike. Unfortunately, that left an opening which Chief easily exploited.

By kneeing Cardin square in the gut, sending him across the stage. "Ah, lucky shot" he growled as he got up. He charged again, swinging his mace, which Chief grabbed by the hand, leaving yet another opening, leaving Chief to punch Cardin in the face. Cardin grabbed his face, all the while swinging his mace recklessly at the Chief, who easily dodged the assault. Cardin got a lucky break when he hit Chief in the head, bringing him down to one knee. Cardin smirked down at the Spartan. "Lucky shot" he said confidently. It was then that Chief grabbed something on his right hip, a silver hilt with blue markings.

Cardin swung his mace down, ready to deal the final blow, but unfortunately, Chief was way quicker.

As in the blink of an eye, the head of the mace went flying, leaving only a smoking stub. In Chief's left hand, the silver hilt now had two blue glowing 4 foot long blades in the direction the maces head went off. Everyone looked surprised, Cardin especially. How?! His weapon was made from the best material! There was no way it should have been sliced through that easily! Where did this guy come from?! Chief took this opportunity and sent a barrage of punches and kicks to the poor guy, draining his Aura down from green, to yellow, to orange. With one last kick to the face, Cardin's Aura went in to the red, signaling the match was over.

"That is the match!" Glynda called out. "Master Chief, your performance was admirable. You could work on your reaction time, but overall, you fought well" Chief nodded. He did need to work a little more on his reaction time after getting smacked by the mace "Mr. Winchester, your work with your weapon needs drastic improvement. And, please, no talking in combat, it could let your guard down like with what happened today." Cardin looked down in defeat.

"Remember everyone, the Vytal festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving, so be prepared. Those who choose to be in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." The bell rang, ending class. Chief went up to meet with RWBY and JNPR in the lunch room.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said eerily.

"It was day" Ren corrected.

"Surrounded by Ursai."

"They were Beowolves."

"DOZENS OF THEM!"

"Two of them."

"But they were no match for us, and we made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said.

"She's been having this reoccurring dream for over a month now" Ren stated. Chief walked up to them, and Ruby perked up for... obvious reasons.

"OhmygodohmygodohmygodwhatyoudidwithCardinwassoooawesomewhatwasthatwasthataswordthingthat'saswordandaguntellmenoworelse!"

"RUBY !" Weiss yelled.

"Huh? Oh, right, sorry, again. Hehe, heh"

"But, moving on, what exactly was that you brought out? It certainly was a weapon of interest." Weiss said.

Chief thought about it. It couldn't hurt right? He's on a planet that has no knowledge on the Covenant, and they can't reverse engineer the technology, so what could it hurt? He brought out the weapon in question. "This is an energy sword, a melee weapon. Used for close quarters combat" The students looked on in amazement.

"What can it do?" Nora sked with stars in her eyes.

"Well, it's a sword, so it can cut through things" Blake replied.

"What can it cut through though?" Yang asked. She threw an apple at the sword, cutting through it like nothing, leaving the cut spots burnt to a crisp. "Well, don't get cut by that sword. It won't be pretty." The others nodded in agreement.

"OOOWWW!" A voice abruptly said. The group turned to see team CRDL, mainly its leader, pulling on the ears of a rabbit Faunus. Chief upon noticing walked up behind Cardin and held him by his shoulder. "Back at it again, Winchester?" The team backed off and left the cafeteria, Cardin rubbing his shoulder in pain. He looked at the rabbit girl. "You okay?" he asked. The girl nodded shyly. "I'm fine, t-thank you. M-my name's Velvet." Chief nodded and headed back to the table.

"People today, still racist against Faunus" Yang said. "The war ended, and still they hold a grudge" Pyrrha added.

"That's human nature, to hate against a group if they commited a horrible act" Chief replied.

"Is there racism where you're from?" Ruby asked. He thought on it. There were humans who discriminated against Covenant races, and a group was formed called Sapien Sunrise who believed themselves to be the superior race. Like the human version of the White Fang. He finally answered "Yeah, there was, but it's different than here" Ruby nodded in satisfaction to that answer.

 **And, done. I got the last part from Hunt the Truth campaign from Halo 5 before it released, when Ben brought the group up after the attack on the embassy, though I don't know exactly when Sapien Sunrise formed, so don't be harsh please. All that's done, so peace out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had to do an English paper, scratch that, TWO English papers, and it DRAINED me from doing the story. Also, it was my birthday a while ago. I'm 18 now! (now I can finally write smut- just kidding, not gonna do that. Or am I? No, not really unless you guys really want me to. I mean, I just turned 18 after all)Now, let's get to it**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

The huntsman and huntresses in training were in Forever Forest, Chief with them since he has nothing else to do really. He could be in the training area, but so far, the best he's done was shave down his reaction down even more than what was possible **(You guys were complaining to me about it, so I am now trying to resolve it)**. He could give even the best military specialist on this planet a hard time **(possibly hinting towards some fight in the future~;p)**. As he, teams RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, and Glynda were walking through the forest, Chief asked a question out of boredom. "What exactly are we doing again?"

"We're extracting some sap from these trees here for Professor Peach. And I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so" Glynda responded. Extracting sap? Isn't this some combat school made for kids to fight giant monsters of darkness? "Each of you is to gather one jars' worth of red sap. However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will meet back here at four o' clock. Have fun!" ' _Fun, yeah. Maybe a Grimm will attack us, that'll be fun considering what we're doing now'_ Chief thought. Meanwhile, a certain group of boys are about to plan their own version of 'fun', and it involved a jar Cardin was holding in his hand, a full jar.

"What are doing, Cardin?" Russel asked suspiciously.

"Just serving up a hot plate of payback for what that robot did to me." Cardin replied.

"You do know that he's not actually a robot, right? Dove said he saw him take off his helmet to eat breakfast once" Sky said.

"tsh, whatever, all I know is it's throwing time. He will never see it coming. Once I throw this jar at the guy, robot, _whatever_ , a Grimm will attack him. It will be perfect" Cardin responded. By _God_ , was he so wrong. It's almost hard to believe.

Cardin got ready to throw the jar full of red sap. He aimed his target carefully. And by carefully, he just hoped it didn't miss. Then, he threw.

Going, going, it's gonna hit Chief. This is gonna be too good. Hit him, hit him, hit- What? Uh oh. UH OH!

In Chief's hand, the jar of red sap, unbroken, with the substance swishing inside from the failed throw. That did _not go as planned at all._

"Hey, Chief, when did you get a jar of sap so fast?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Trying to get back at me for the loss at the match, Winchester?" Chief asked. What?! How?!

"How did you hear all that?!" Cardin asked incredulously.

"Advanced hearing. I heard everything" Chief replied. He then got back at Cardin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

by throwing the jar of sap at the guy, covering his chest plate with the sticky substance. "OH, COME ON!" Cardin yelled in frustration.

"That is not gonna come out easily with detergent" Ruby said. "Well, at least there's no Grimm around to get at Cardin's sap chest."

Just then a growl was heard. Then, an Ursa came out of the clearings. "Awww" the reaper whined. The Ursa smelled the air to find the source of sap and looked at Cardin. And it got hungry.

"I'll get Professor Goodwitch" Ruby said and headed off to find her teacher. Chief meanwhile decided to face of against the bear. It was roughly the same size as a Covenant Hunter, maybe a little bigger, so it could stand to reason that he could fight it. He moved as the Grimm charged towards Cardin.

Just as the Grimm was about to strike the huntsman in training, Chief ran in and grabbed him before a blow was made and was carried off somewhere else. "Stay here" Chief ordered, which Cardin happily complied. It was just Chief and the Ursa now. He ran up to the beast and slid under a paw strike. He got up on the Ursa's arm and fired his assault rifle into the flesh and armor plating, tearing through skin, bone and armor, earning a roar of pain from the beast. It tried to shake the Spartan off, to no avail. He got on its back and fired more shots into the flesh and armor, cutting through the back and chest, injuring it more, bringing it closer to death. He got off and readied his combat knife to slice at the legs. He fired his thrusters and sliced like a ninja at the flesh of the legs of the Ursa, bringing it down on all fours. It desperately tried to run on all four of its legs, but with three of them too injured to move, it could only crawl. It shakily stood up despite its injuries and with its uninjured claw, swung at the Chief. But the Spartan was way quicker and easily dodged the assaults. He fired more shots at the remaining arm, finally bringing it down on its stomach. Match clearly over, Chief walked over to the dying Ursa, who roared one last time in an attempt to assert authority. It clearly didn't faze the Spartan, as he grabbed his magnum and aimed it at the bear's face.

"Go to hell" Chief said to the beast before firing a single round into the armored face plate, going through it, into its brain. It had died at last. RWBY, JNPR, and Glynda ran to where he and CRDL were. "And here's where- Oh, it's dead, nevermind we're good, it's all good" Ruby said.

"What happened?" Glynda asked as he approached the dissolving carcass.

"An Ursa tried to attack Winchester there, but I stopped it and killed it before it did anything" Chief replied.

"Well, what matters is no one is injured, so we'll end our sap extraction for today. Master Chief, good job for stopping the Ursa and saving Mr. Winchester. I'm sure he'll thank you for it. Everyone, let's get back to Beacon. Take your jars with you for Professor Peach" RWBY and JNPR got their things ready to go back.

"What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Apparently, Cardin wanted revenge on his loss to the Chief the other day, so he tried to throw the jar of sap at him, but then Chief caught it and threw it on him, which I guess attracted the Ursa. It wanted to eat Cardin, but I think that Chief stopped it and killed it before it could do anything else." Ruby replied.

"Wow, not only did your revenge plan fail, but when you're almost eaten, you get saved last minute by the same person you wanted to get revenge on in the first place. That'll hurt your ego" Yang stated as she heard Cardin grumbling in anger. They all headed back to Beacon for the day.

 **And that's it. Again, sorry for not uploading, I had two English papers due and it drained me in terms of wanting to write the story. It was also my 18th birthday, so I was kinda busy celebrating that. (Again, may write some M rated stuff if you guys** ** _really_** **want me to. I mean, I just turned into an adult, I'm not gonna get into it right away). Not much for the fight scene though, although I may put in some music next time. I'll just let you know ahead of time so you can make your suggestions for music fight , that's it, so peace out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back after a writers' block for and another English paper, so let's do this.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

Chief and team RWBY walked over to where the docks where visitors and students from other kingdoms were set to arrive. Ruby had invited him over to check out the festivities that were being set up. A banner was hung up near the docks saying 'Welcome to Vale!' to greet the foreigners. Weiss especially looked on in awe at the preparations "The Vytal Festival! Oh, this is absolutely wonderful!" she exclaimed in joy.

"I don't think I've ever seen yo smile this much Weiss" Ruby said. "It's kind of weirding me out"

"How could you NOT smile?" Weiss defended. "A festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be dances, parades, a tournament! The amount of planning and organization that goes into this event is simply breath taking."

Yang sighed "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring."

"Quiet you!" Weiss shot back. The five made it to where the ships were docked.

"Remind me again why we're spending our Friday afternoon visiting the stupid docks?" Yang asked in boredom.

"Ugh, they smell like fish" Ruby said covering her nose.

"I've heard that students visiting from Vacuo will be arriving by ship today" Weiss answered.

Students arriving today? Maybe Chief can have a chance to spar with them. It's getting tiresome, defeating CRDL over and over again.

"And as a representative of Beacon, I fell that it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom" the heiress continued.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have an upper hand in the tournament" Blake deadpanned.

Spy on them to have an advantage? Smart, not affective, but a little smart. Always good to know your enemy before the fight.

"You can't prove that!" Weiss retorted.

"Woah" Ruby interrupted as all five turned to see a line of police tape around a dust shop. They walked towards the broken into store. "What happened here?"

"Robbery. Second Dust shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle" a cop said.

"That's terrible" yang said.

"They left all the money again" a second cop said. "Yeah, that just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" the first cop said.

"I dunno, ya know what I mean?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"Ya, I'm thinking we don't get paid enough"

 _'What great cops'_ Chief thought sarcastically.

"Hmph. The White Fang. what an awful bunch of degenerates" Weiss stated.

"What's your problem?" Blake said in annoyance.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane" Weiss answered.

Criminal, sure. Insane? not so much. They at least have a reason for what they do, granted it's not the best reason for them to become a terrorist organization. No reason's good enough to kill innocent people, even if you've been oppressed all your life.

"The White Fang is hardly a bunch of degenerates. They're a collection of misguided Faunus" Blake defended.

"Misguided?! They want to wipe humanity off the face of the planet!" Weiss responded.

Weiss does have a good point. Mass genocide doesn't exactly count as misguided.

"So then they're VERY misguided" Blake shot back.

 _'Yeah. VERY misguided for them to kill people'_

"Either way, it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale"

"Blake's got a point" Ruby said. "Besides, the police never caught that Torchwick guy I ran into a few months ago. Maybe it was him."

"That still doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are bunch of scum" Weiss said. "Those Faunus only know how to lie, cheat and steal."

"That's not necessarily true" Yang tried to defend.

Suddenly, a voice cut the tension. "Hey, stop that Faunus!" The group of five ran towards the boat and saw a blonde male with a monkey tail running from the sailors.

"Thanks for the ride guys! Hehe" The male said as he jumped off the vessel. "You no-good stow away!" One of the sailors shouted.

"Hey, a no-good stow away would've been caught. I'm a great stow away" The male replied as he hung on a light post eating a banana.

The two cops walked up to him. "Hey. get down from there this instant" One of the cops said. His answer was a banana peel to the face. The Faunus continued to run from the cops. As he passed team RWBY and Chief, he gave Blake a wink and continued his chase.

"...Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition, and there it goes." Yang said.

"Quick, we have to observe him!" Weiss yelled as she gave chase, the rest following.

"This is gonna be a long day" Chief said in annoyance as he followed after the Faunus.

As he and RWBY were chasing after the Faunus and cops, Weiss ran into a figure, causing both of them to stumble down.

"No, he got away!" the ice queen complained. "Uh, Weiss?" Yang asked. She pointed to the figure Weiss landed on. She had orange hair with green eyes and wore coveralls with a pink bow on top. She looked innocent enough, nothing too dangerous.

"Salutations!" the girl said. Salutations? That's a weird greeting.

"Um, hello?" Ruby said questionably.

"Are you, okay?" Yang asked, somewhat concerned.

"I'm wonderful, thank you for asking" The girl said happily, still laying on the ground. What's up with her?

"Do you... wanna get up?" yang questioned.

The girl contemplated for a second then answered "Yes" She skillfully got up, causing all five to stand back for a moment.

"My name's penny, it's a pleasure to meet you" the girl named Penny said gleefully.

"Hi Penny, I'm Ruby"

"I'm Weiss"

"Blake"

"Master Chief"

"Are you sure yo didn't hit your head?" Yang asked. Blake nudged her "Oh, I'm Yang"

"It's a pleasure to meet you" Penny repeated nonchalantly. She's definitely an odd one

"You already said that" Weiss said.

"...So I did" Penny responded.

"Well, sorry for running into you" Weiss said.

"Take care friend" Ruby said to Penny before continuing their search for the Faunus.

The five continued to walk around town, hoping to find the Faunus in question.

"Something wasn't quite right with her" Chief stated.

"Yeah, she was a bit... weird" Yang replied.

"Now, where did that Faunus riff raff run off to?" Weiss stated bluntly, before they were halted by... Penny, who managed to catch up with them.

 _'What the...?'_ Chief thought as his mind tried to find an answer.

"What did you call me?" Penny asked to the group.

"Oh, I'm really sorry, I definitely didn't think you heard me" Yang said while Weiss pointed to where Penny was before, trying to comprehend what exactly happened.

"No, not you" the ginger said as she narrowed in specifically on Ruby. " _You_ "

"Me?!" The redhead asked in nervounesness. "I-I don't know- what I-um, uh-"

"you called me 'friend'. Am I really your friend?" Penny asked her.

Weiss, Blake, and Yang gave her signals to say no, but Ruby just ignored them. "Ya, sure! Why not?"

All three fell on the floor in utter shock while Chief just stood there wondering what the deal was with this girl.

"Haha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!" Penny said joyfully.

 _'It's like this girl hasn't made any human contact until now. Unless...'_

"Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?" Ruby asked Weiss.

"No, she seems FAR more coordinated" Weiss answered.

"Soo, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament" Penny answered.

 _'Her, fighting in the tournament? You can't be serious'_

"Wait, you're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked skeptically.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

"Combat ready?" Chief asked, not fully believing her.

"Yes, forgive me but you hardly look the part" Weiss added.

"Says the girl wearing the dress" Blake stated.

"It's a combat skirt!" Weiss defended.

"Yeah!" Ruby added with a sick high-five.

 _'Give me a break' Chief thought in annoyance._

"Wait a minute" Weiss said as she approached the ginger. "If you're here for the tournament, does that mean you know that monkey-tailed...rapscallion?"

" The who?"

"The-"

"Woah, talk about tall, dark, and robot!" A voice suddenly cut in.

The group of six turned to find the Faunus from the boat checking out the Spartan. "Sorry for the startle, name's Sun Wukong. Hey, who's your big robo-buddy?" He asked them.

"Actually, he's not a robot. He's the person from the ship that fell from the sky. His name is Master Chief, or Chief for short. People just see him as a robot because of his armor, he told us" Ruby responded. Sun gaped at that answer. "No way, really?! That's so cool! My team is gonna be jealous that I met an alien!"

"Wait, team?" Weiss asked. Sun nodded "Yup, Sun, leader of team SSSN, Haven Academy. I'm here to fight in the Vytal Tournament, like her" he said pointed at Penny

"Oooh, okay. Weiss thought you were some nuisance" Yang said.

"Wooow, I'm shocked, hurt, offended. How hurtful of you, ice queen" Sun said sarcastically. Weiss stood there aghast. "Why, you little-!"

While the ice queen was busy chewing Sun out, Penny was checking out Chief. She looked at his visor and tapped it, getting a hand swatting hers away in response. "Don't you have a team of your own? Where are they?" he asked.

Penny thought on it for a moment and looked at him with a little confused face. "Well, I don't have a team exactly, it's just me and one other person" she responded happily. "You, and just other person? I'm not buying it." Chief responded not believing the girl's story.

"Well-" Penny tried to reason with him, before Weiss cut in so rudely. "You know what, I'm done, I'm heading back!" She yelled before stomping off and grumbling to herself.

Sun looked at the rest of the others and shrugged nonchalantly "Looks like I got through to her. I'm heading out, see you later" he said as he waved at them and left.

"Bye!" Ruby said as she waved back at him. "Let's go back to the dorms. Weiss will be waiting for us."

"Right, hopefully, she'll have _cooled off_ when we get there" Yang joked. Ruby and Blake groaned and went on their way, with Chief heading back to his own. "Goodbye, friend Ruby!" Penny waved to the redhead. Ruby waved awkwardly at her strange friend.

 _'This girl is something else'_ Chief thought. He would eventually be proven correctly.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, I'm back. Like earlier, I had a little writers' block and another English essay. So, I had little time to do the story, which explains the filler chapter. Next chapter, RWBY, Chief, Penny, and Sun will face off against Torchwick and the White Fang, in the forest, where the _Dawn_ is and where Torchwick will try to get the UNSC weapons. So I will now leave the fight music on you guys, let me know what you guys want to hear in the battle. That's all for now, so peace out everyone.**

 **Edit: I changed Sun's school to Haven Academy, because that's where he's actually attending. I though he went to Shade in Vacuo because that's where he came from. Whoops.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I have picked a song for the battle between the huntsman, huntresses, Chief, and Torchwick, so stay tuned.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

* * *

Chief was doing his usual inventory of his ammunition when he was interrupted by Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. "Chiiieeef! We need your help." The young leader asked him. He turned around to notice Blake wasn't with them. "Where's Belladonna?" he questioned.

"That's exactly what we came to talk to you about. She left our dorm in the middle of the night without telling any of us. We can't find her and we were wondering if maybe you could help us in looking for her." Yang said before Weiss cut in. "Maybe, we should inform the proper authorties before we go out looking for her"

"Again, not the best idea" Ruby replied.

"So, if you could please help us, it would be great, 'cause we're worried for her. Well I don't know about Weiss" Yang quipped.

"Hey!"

Chief thought about it for a while. A team _does_ need all its members to work well, that he knows from his days in bootcamp. He sighed and said "Fine. Let's go"

"Yay!" Ruby cheered. The four went on to look for their teammate.

* * *

 **Meanwhile, with Blake and Sun**

"So, what's the plan now" Sun asked.

"I still don't believe the White Fang behind these robberies. They've never needed that much Dust before" Blake answered.

Sun thought on it for a moment and came up with something. "What if they did? I mean, the only way to prove that they didn't do it, is to go to the place where they would most likely go to if they were to do it, and not find them there, right?" **(Smart, _real_ smart).**

"The only thing is, I have no idea where that would be" Blake said.

"...What if we were to follow someone from the White Fang into where they were going to do their thing?" Sun replied.

"You think that would work?" Blake questioned.

"Nope, but hey, worth a shot" Sun answered.

* * *

 **Yang and Weiss**

"Thanks, anyways!" Yang said to a store owner. "This is hopeless. We've been looking for Blake for hours, and still nothing. You don't care if we find her, do you?" she asked to Weiss.

"Don't be stupid, of course I do. I'm just afraid of what she'll say if we find her." Weiss responded. "The innocent never run, Yang."

* * *

 **Ruby and Penny**

"So, Blake is your friend?" Penny asked.

Ruby sighed in slight annoyance "Yes Penny"

"But you're mad at her?" Penny asked again.

"Yes. W-well, I'm not Weiss is"

"Is she friends with Blake?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now"

"But, why?"

"Well, Blake might not be who we thought she was"

"Is she a man?!"

"No, Penny I- Look, I don't know what she is. She didn't exactly talk to us before she decided to run off"

"I don't have a lot of friends. But if I did, I would want them to talk to me about things"

Ruby thought on that for a moment "Me too, Penny, me too"

* * *

 **Chief**

As Chief walked around the city, minding the occasional stare, whisper, and even camera flash, he thought about Blake and the events that happened yesterday. _'She defended the White Fang and what they've done. Why would she do that?'_ The possibility she worked with them had been brought up, but the White Fang hasn't been known to work with humans.

 _And then there was that girl we ran into'_

 ** _"What are you up to?" Penny asked._**

 ** _"We're looking for our friend Blake" Yang answered._**

 ** _"Oooh! You mean the Faunus girl" Penny said.  
_**

 ** _"... Wait, how did you know that?" Ruby questioned._**

 _ **"Uh, the cat ears?"**_

 _ **"What do you mean?" Chief questioned.**_

 _ **"Yeah, I mean, she wears...a...bow..." Yang said.**_

 _ **Silence**_

 _ **"She does like tuna a lot" Ruby whispered.**_

So, she defended the White Fang, has cat ears she hides under a bow, and then there's the tuna thing; which can mean only one thing for Chief. _'Blake is a Faunus who worked for the White Fang'_

Just then, an explosion was heard. _'That was near the dock, where the warehouses are.'_ He called Ruby, Weiss, and Yang. "All of you, meet me at the docks. Now!"

* * *

 **Blake and Sun**

The duo were now combating the infamous thief Roman Torchwick in the forest when the two had found him and, to Blake's surprise, the White Fang stealing the weapons that were on the _Dawn._ As she blocked an incoming strike from Roman's cane, she didn't take in the fact the cane was also a gun. He fired the weapon, causing an explosion that knocked Blake back and onto the ground. Sun intercepted, transforming his bo staff into a pair of shotgun nunchucks and fired a barrage of shotgun rounds at the thief, who blocked the assault. As Sun was about to transform his bo staff, Roman fired a dust round at his feet, launching him back and onto the ground. As he lay on his back, Roman was about to deal the final blow when-

"Hey!" Ruby called out from a roof of a warehouse. Next to her was Penny and the Chief with his assault rifle out pointed at Roman.

"Hello, red. Isn't it past bedtime for you?"

"Ruby, are these your friends?" Penny asked innocently.

"Penny, you might want to stand back" Ruby said

"Drop the weapons" Chief demanded, eying the UNSC weapons in that are stored in a crate.

"Why should I, robot? I just want to see what these babies can do, maybe sell 'em on the market for a quick buck, what's wrong there?"

"What's wrong, is that those weapons can cause a lot of damage and cost a lot of lives, more than you can imagine"

"Oh, do they? Well, that just makes me want them even more, and you'll have to get them if you got the nerve!" Roman yelled as he aimed his cane and fired another dust round at the trio. Chief quickly intercepted by grabbing Ruby and Penny and pushed them from the resulting explosion. "Stop the White Fang from taking those weapons. I'll deal with him in the meantime" he said. Ruby nodded and grabbed Penny to deal with the Fang. It was just Chief and Torchwick now.

* * *

 **Play Billy Talent- Viking Death March, which I don't own.**

Chief fired his assault rifle at Roman, who dodged and fired yet another round in retaliation, which the Spartan was able to dodge, and ran up to the thief and elbowed him in his torso. Roman coughed in pain at the force of the punch and growled in anger; he swung his cane towards the Chief's helmet, who dodged the swing, grabbed Roman's wrist, and twisted, the cane dropping as a result. Chief kicked the back of Roman's knee, causing him to fall on the knee, and repeatedly punched his face, bruising and bloodying it with each hit. When Chief finished, Roman was on all fours, coughing up blood and spit. "How?" he barely muttered. "I'm a Spartan. That's all." Chief answered. Roman looked on at the Spartan, despite his black eye and blood that covered most of his vision. "Be that as it may be..." Roman said, suddenly catching sight of a frag grenade. He quickly ran up to it and pulled the pin. "That'll never be enough to bring me down." He threw the primed grenade near the Chief, who ran out of the way as it blew up, draining some of his shield energy. He ducked behind a shipping container as Roman sent a hail of explosions from his cane, laughing crazily as he did. As he was thinking of a way out of his current situation, he spotted a sticky grenade, and came up with something. He grabbed it and threw it right at Roman, which stuck on him and wouldn't let go, despite protest and attempts to remove it. It was too late for the poor sap, as it blew up, sending his bloody and beat up body back flying. Chief looked on at the job he'd done for a moment and ran to help Ruby and Penny with getting the weapons.

Ruby and Penny were handling the White Fang. Penny had revealed her own weapons, a collection of floating daggers after Ruby had been injured by a grunt, and was dealing a great deal of damage to the forces on their way to the Bullhead carrying a crate of UNSC weapons. Penny made her daggers saw-like and swung them at an incoming group, knocking them down as a group of three more Bullheads flew in and fired their guns at the girl. Penny then launched two more daggers to some trees and was pulled back, where she got down on one knee and twirled her daggers into a circle, a green energy orb forming in the middle. Penny punched forward, causing the green orb to fire an extremely powerful laser, cutting the two Bullheads to pieces, while the third landed to where Roman lay on the ground. Penny launched her daggers at the same craft carrying the weapons. She pulled back, causing the Bullhead to be pulled down. The pilot attempted to get away, only for Penny to pull back with all her might, making the Bullhead fall towards the other shipping containers, dropping the case of weapons as it crashed.

A White Fang Grunt ran towards Roman and grabbed him, pulling him to the Bullhead that wasn't destroyed and onto a stretcher. "T-these k-kids, they *cough* just keep ge-eting w-weirder, let *cough* me tell you" Roman muttered. The grunt pulled down the hatch and the Bullhead flew off.

* * *

 **Later**

Chief, Ruby, Penny, Blake, and sun stood Sun gathered in a circle after the ordeal, where Weiss and Yang finally met up with them. "Sorry it took so long, looks like we missed the party" Yang said sheepishly. Weiss walked up to Blake as Ruby tried to explain. "Look Weiss I can explain, turns out Blake really _is_ a Faunus with these cute little kitty ears that she hides under a bow to hide the ears that are cute and-" Weiss ignored her and made her way towards Blake.

"Weiss, I'm no longer associated with the White Fang, just know that-"

"Stop" Weiss cut in. "Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you? 12 hours, which means that in said 12 hours, I've had time to think. And I've decided that... I don't care."

"You don't?" Blake asked.

"No, I don't, just know that if something like this comes up, you'll come to your team, and not someone else" Weiss responded.

Blake nodded and smiled. "Of Course."

"Yay! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

Chief placed a hand on her shoulder. "Just make sure your team stays together, no matter what. Take it from me" he said.

"Oh, you have a team of your own?" Yang asked.

Chief thought back to his team, Blue Team. Linda, Kelly, Fredric. It made him wonder what they're doing right now, what their status is. He missed them, dearly. "Yeah, I do, but they're off somewhere" he answered.

Weiss walked up to a policeman who was standing near a crate of weapons. "Excuse me, but what are you going to do with the weapons you've procured?" she asked.

"Ah, well your buddy over there told us the capabilities of the weapons, especially those nukes, so we're sending all of 'em off to Atlas, where they'll store 'em somewhere probably top-secret" he answered.

Ruby looked at the group and noticed that Penny was missing. "Where's Penny?" Chief spotted a vehicle that Penny was sitting in.

"You should know better than to just go running around in a strange city" the driver said.

"I know" Penny responded as the vehicle departed. "Penny, your time will come. You just have to wait."

* * *

 **Beacon**

Ozpin looked at his tablet that recorded the events of what happened before shutting it off for the night. "Yes, quite an interesting year" he mumbled.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's done. As you can see, I've discovered line breaks, though I think I used a bit too many. Anyway, sorry it took me so long for putting this chapter out, please don't lynch me for it. I was doing some thinking on how I'm gonna totally AU the story because after the 1st episode of season 2, I'm gonna have Chief go all around the world of Remnant, doing missions, fighting White Fang, killing Grimm, and battling some bandits, all that goodness. Let me know what you guys think. That's gonna be all, so peace out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm back with another filler chapter before Chief departs to explore Remnant**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

Chief, WBY, and JNPR sat in the cafeteria, Ruby slammed a giant binder in front of them before making an 'inspiring' speech. "Sisters, friends, Weiss"

"Hey!"

"Four score, and seven minutes ago" _Did she just quote Lincoln?_ Chief thought.

"I had a dream" _And now she's quoting MLK._ "This out to be good" Yang quipped.

"A dream that one day, we would all come together, as both team and friends, and have the most fun anyone has ever had. Ever!" Ruby said with the utmost excitement.

"Is that my binder?" Weiss asked.

"I am not a crook" Ruby responded. ' _Now she quoted Nixon. Great'_ Chief thought. He headed outside to let the teens do their thing while Ruby continued on.

* * *

As he walked outside, Glynda walked up to him. "Master Chief, Ozpin would like to see you in his office. He would like to discuss a 'deal' with you"

"What kind of deal?" he asked.

"He did not say, only to meet him to discuss the rest" Glynda answered.

"Alright then, let's go" he said. The two departed for the top of Beacon tower where they met up with Ozpin.

"Ah, Master Chief, a pleasure. I assume you've been, enjoying your time at Beacon?" he asked.

"Well, there isn't much else to do here besides training" Chief replied

"I understand. And I see you and team RWBY have been quite close, am I correct?"

"Depends on how you put it, Ozpin" Chief responded.

"Hmm, very well. Then I will stop beating around the bushes and be straight forward. How would you like to go on your very own missions?"

Chief was surprised. He gets to finally go out and do some real fighting since the incidents at the docks? "My own missions, huh?" Ozpin nodded.

"Yes, Master Chief. You will be going on various missions throughout Vale and beyond. These missions will involve clearing out Grimm, White Fang, amongst other threats near and around villages and towns. On occasion, you will have a huntsman team with you or have help from Atlas. You will return in time for the Vytal festival. That is the terms of the deal"

Chief thought on it. He can at last get out there and fight, despite the fact it won't be the Covenant. It still means he can fight as he was supposed to and save people from dire threats. He finally decided on it. "Alright, I'll do it. I'll go on these missions for you" Ozpin smiled.

"Very well. Then you will start today. Your first mission will be a village that's been having some issues with some White Fang in the area. Pack up what ever gear you will need for the mission while I send a Bullhead to pick you up and send you to your destination. Good luck."

"We Spartans make our own luck" Chief said before heading out.

* * *

 **Cafeteria**

When Chief reached the doors of the cafeteria, he heard clattering and shouting. When he opened the doors, he was greeted by the sight of what looked to be an all-out war. Food was scattered about, tables were all over the place, and teams RWBY and JNPR were covered in food stains. "What the hell?" he muttered as Glynda came in with fury in her eyes and used her semblance to rearrange the cafeteria to what it was before. "Children, please, do not play with your food"

After all was said and done, Chief met up with RWBY and JNPR. "What the hell happened?" he asked. Ruby came up to him. "We had the greatest food fight ever! Weiss was like, wooosh! and Nora was all like whaaaam! and-"

"Short summary" Chief cut in.

"We had a food fight, things got messy, we won, go us" Blake deadpanned.

"Because we're the best team ever!" Yang yelled.

"This had better be the last food fight. My clothes are ruined" Weiss mumbled.

"So, after all that, we can finally get started on my 'Best Day ever' project!" Ruby said happily.

"You gonna come join us, big guy?" Yang asked.

"Can't, I'm leaving Beacon" Chief answered. Team RWBY looked at him with wide eyes. "You're leaving?!" Ruby asked.

"Relax, I'm doing some missions for Ozpin. Besides, I'll be back in time for the Festival." Chief answered.

"That means I have to cross off half the things in my binder" Ruby whined. "You mean _my_ binder?" Weiss said.

"I'm leaving in a few minutes, so I'll grab some gear"

* * *

Having grabbed his necessary equipment, Chief headed to the docks where a Bullhead was waiting for him while RWBY caught up to him. "It was fun having you around, Chief. Be safe" Ruby said.

"Good luck" Blake said.

"Kick some butt" Yang asked pounding her fists.

"Try not to get yourself killed" Weiss also asked.

Chief nodded. Thanks. I'll be back for that Festival"

"We'll hold you to that!" Ruby said.

Chief boarded the Bullhead and it took off. He looked out to see team RWBY, except Weiss, waving at him. "Alright buddy, first stop is a village with some White Fang problems. I'll drop you off near there so as to not get shot down, but you'll have to walk the rest of the way. After that, you do what you got to do" The pilot said.

"Understood" Chief responded.

The Bullhead departed and headed for the village. And with that, Chief's journey around Remnant would begin.

* * *

 **A/N: The last filler chapter, and the shortest, before Chief goes around Remnant. Since it's thanksgiving break, I'll try to upload as much as possible. Chief will fight some White Fang to save the village, so I'll need some music. That's all, so peace out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long. Schoolwork had me by the neck and no one was really sending me some fight music so I was out looking for some myself, but that was long ago, so let's get into a new chapter.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

After a few hours in the air, the Bullhead was reaching it's destination, a village with some White fang problems. "Alright buddy, we're close to the village. I'll land here so we don't get shot down, so you'll be walking the rest of the way there if you don't mind." the pilot said to the Chief.

"I understand." Chief responded.

"I'll pick you up when you finish" the pilot said.

Chief exited the Bullhead and made his way through the forest to the village. On his way he stopped, spotting two White Fang grunts on a patrol. _'White Fang. I'm getting close'_ Chief thought. He crouched and slowly made his way to the two grunts to get the drop on them. When he finally got close, he grabbed the two soldiers' head and knocked them with force, knocking them out cold. He grabbed them by their collar and hid their unconscious bodies behind a bush. Chief continued on his trek to the village, dealing with the usual WF grunt on his way. When he finally reached the village, there were many White Fang soldiers standing guard over some of the houses that they resided in. Crying was heard, and Chief headed towards the sounds and found a group of civilians, both human and Faunus, in a barn. When they spotted him, he put a finger to his helmet, telling them to stay silent, which they did. Chief silently walked over to them and ushered a woman over. She was in her early 20's with a set of white bunny ears, and she was trembling at the sight of the giant armored soldier.

"What's your name?" he asked. The woman stayed silent for a while after he spoke, but she finally answered. "My name is Jade. Have you come to save us, sir?" the woman known as Jade said.

"Yeah, I am. What's the situation?" Chief responded. "The White Fang have taken over our village. They plan to take the Faunus children, and they're considering taking the Faunus adults as well. But they will kill all the humans here, even the human children!" Jade said on the verge of crying. "Please, go in the shed north of here and get the children out of there. My son's in there. Don't let them take him, he's my whole world and I can't bear to lose him!" She finished in tears. Chief put a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "I won't let the kids be taken away, ma'am. Stay here while I get them out." Jade grabbed his hand and held it in hers. "Promise?" she asked hopefully. That struck something in Chief. It reminded him of a quote Cortana told him before the Ark.

 _"Don't make a girl a promise of you know you can't keep it"_ Cortana's voice echoed in his mind. He should just say he's headed out to the shed and leave already, but his mind is thinking something else. Giving in, he finally said it.

"I promise." Jade let go of his hand and headed back towards the crowd of other civilians who had the same glint of worry and hope, hope to see their children once again. The pressure was on Chief to get those kids and save the village. But before he could leave, the doors to the barn opened, and he ducked for some cover while a White Fang soldier approached the civilians. "Alright, listen up, all of you." he stared. "We have come to a decision. Any Faunus who joins the White Fang will have their lives spared. Those don't will share the human trash's fate. The human children will be executed as well, however the Faunus children will be taken into our custody and will join our ranks. If anyone has any last words, speak now or forever hold- WHAAM!" Before he could finish, an assault rifle hit him in the back of the head and he was knocked out cold. The civilians looked on in surprise, but Jade was the first to speak. "Get our children out, get my son out, please" she begged. Chief nodded and headed out where the rest of the soldiers were, who stood surprised at the soldier before them.

"What is that thing?" one of the soldiers shouted. "Doesn't matter, let the children go, now. Before things get ugly" Chief said. The soldiers looked at him in confusion, when one of the soldiers laughed. "If you want to save the children, you have to go through us first, and you're clearly outnumbered" he yelled, causing the other soldiers to cheer in response.

"hmmph, fine with me, let's go" Chief said aiming his rifle at the soldiers.

* * *

 **Play Three Day's Grace, Time of Dying**

The first few soldiers who ran up to Chief were taken out by the rapid fire assault rifle. Chief then tucked his gun away and went to his fists to deal with the rest. He sidestepped away from a sword aimed at his head, then grabbed the arm holding it and brought the soldier down to the ground. A spear was headed his way, but no matter, the Spartan grabbed it, yanked it from its wielder and hit him on the head, taking him down. Another who had twin daggers was quicker than the others, though that didn't do much as Chief dodged all the strikes, grabbed his hands above his head, and headbutted him, knocking him out. Another group of 5 soldiers ran in to take him down, but there was a quick solution to that. Chief grabbed one of his grenades and tossed it near the soldiers, exploding after, throwing them back as their auras shattered. The leader could only stand in shock as his men were taken down so easily, but he quickly shook it off, and grabbed his weapon, two short katana blades that turned into SMGs.

"So, it's just you and me then. Let's do it" he said as he and Chief charged. The leader held one of the katanas in the air as he was about to strike, but Chief intercepted and grabbed his hand, holding the leader in place. Frantic, the leader swung wildly, trying to get a strike on Chief to no avail. Chief had enough and punched the leader square in the face, cracking his white mask and releasing his hand and dropping one of the katanas. As the leader tried to recover, Chief grabbed the katana that was laying on the ground. He pushed a button on the blade, and it compressed to an SMG. Seeing an opportunity, he grabbed his assault rifle in his other hand and fired both weapons at the leader, who hid behind a building. Getting annoyed, he turned his weapon into an SMG himself and fired at Chief who dodged the bullets. The leader got out of his cover and continued to fire at the Spartan, who found his own cover as the katana SMG had run out of ammo. He reloaded his assault rifle and aimed carefully then fired at his opponent, finally getting a shot in the shoulder. The leader yelled in pain at how the bullet went right through the shoulder, piercing his Aura and rendering his arm useless. He growled in anger and said "We're not done here, scum" and ran to the forest nearby.

* * *

Once Chief finished, he ran to the shed where the children were being held. He opened the door to find 9 children human and Faunus, curled up to each other in fear. They looked up the armored soldier in a mix of fear and awe. One of the children slowly and carefully walked up to him. "Excuse me, mister?" She started. "Are you going to save us?" Chief looked at her and the other children before answering. "Yes, I am. Come on, I'm getting you to your parents" he motioned towards the barn where the adults were and the children followed him as he walked to the barn, until he heard a scream. He quickly turned to find the leader from earlier with a boy in his grip clutching his weapon. "I told you we're not done!" he yelled and fired one last time and the children ran to the barn while Chief gave chase to the Faunus leader as he ran to the woods. His injury, however, hindered him and Chief ran up and tackled him, dropping the boy while he and the leader fought on the ground.

"One day, the Faunus WILL take over this world and we WILL make it better for us! You and your human allies will pay for your sins!" the leader yelled in rage. Chief raised his fist in the air, ready to knock him unconscious. "Not today" he quipped and punched him, putting him down for the count. Finally done, Chief walked to the boy, who trembled. "Relax, kid" he said to the young boy. "I'm taking you to your parents, trust me." He reached his arms out, and the boy cautiously walked into his arms. Chief picked him up and walked to the village where a Bullhead had arrived with Atlas soldiers who took in the injured White Fang soldiers to be treated for their injuries then taken into custody.

* * *

"Jacob!" a female voice yelled "Jacob! Where are you?! Please, Jacob?!" the voice yelled in desperation. "Mommy?" the boy known as Jacob said. Chief walked to the source of the voice, finding Jade in the crowd of civilians searching for her boy.

"Ma'am?" Chief said to Jade, who looked up and found her son in Chief's arms. "Jacob!" She ran to the two while Chief held out the boy for Jade to take in her arms, which she happily did. And she gave Jacob the tightest hug any mother could give her child. "Oh Jacob, my beautiful, beautiful Jacob" she whispered through tears and kisses. She then looked up to Chief and cupped his helmet with her free hand. "I can't thank you enough for saving us, our children, and my Jacob. You have done a good deed that can't be repaid" she said to him.

"Not necessary, ma'am. It's my duty to protect the innocent. And that's what I've done today" Chief responded.

"Well, you're doing your duty extremely well, and I again thank you" she said.

"We all thank you, for saving our village and it's people." a voice said "Greetings, I am the mayor of this village, and I'm here to say you are in our debts for the deed you have done this night. If you happen to come upon this place again, you will be welcomed with open arms!" he said, and the rest of the villagers cheered and offered their thanks to the Spartans. "All part of my job, mayor. Nothing else" Chief said. He noticed his Bullhead arriving and turned back to the villagers "I have to go now, stay safe all of you" he said and walked to his transport.

"Goodbye, mister!" a child's voice said. Chief stopped and turned to see Jacob in Jade's arms, both waving to him. Chief raised his hand slightly to signify a wave and continued walking to his transport. The hatch closed, and Jade, Jacob, and the rest of the villagers watched as he departed from their home. "Mommy, was that an angel that saved us?" Jacob questioned.

"I don't know, sweetie, but one thing's for sure, he is a hero for is actions." Jade responded, then gave her son a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

"Alright, buddy, that village is safe, and the people can rest easy again tonight" the pilot said.

"Those kids were close to being taken by the White Fang, and were closer to becoming terrorists" Chief responded.

"But they weren't, buddy and that's all thanks to you. Now, those kids can live through one more day" the pilot said.

"And that's less soldiers in the White Fang's ranks" Chief replied.

"Amen, brother, amen. Alright, next stop, a town near Anima that's been having some Grimm issues, think you can handle that?" the pilot said.

"Yeah, let's go" Chief answered. The pilot nodded and headed off for Chief's next destination.

* * *

 **A/N: And that's a wrap. Again, sorry it took me so long, schoolwork and finals had me wanting to END IT ALL. And I may have gone to see the new Star Wars movie. And let me tell you, that was some GOOD SHIT. But back to it. I hope you enjoyed it, I'll upload as soon as possible. Peace out, everyone, and merry Christmas.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: You can expect some short chapters because my family is gonna be busy removing the Christmas decorations and start prepping for the New Year**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

The Bullhead arrived the next day to another village, this time with Grimm problems. "Next stop, buddy, I'll drop you off in the center of town, since here's no sign of any Nevermores" the pilot said. Chief nodded and jumped down to the scene before him.

Half the village was either on fire or torn down, with little buildings still standing. So far, no one was around, so he decided to check any remaining houses to look for survivors, until he saw a body. It was of a man, middle aged, with multiple cuts across his body, sword still in hand. "Went down fighting" Chief mumbled. He knelt down and closed the man's still open eyes. And continued his search for survivors. When he reached to a large house, he opened the door to find the rest of the villagers with branded weapons to defend themselves. "Who are you, where's Crimson?!" One of the villagers shouted. _'Crimson, that must be the guy I found earlier'_ Chief thought. "I'm sorry, Crimson was killed in action" he said. The villagers were shocked at this, as he was the only skilled fighter in the village.

"No, no it can't be, Crimson can't be dead!"

"He was our only huntsman"

"What can we do now?"

As the voices kept clamoring, growls were heard, and Chief left the house to find a pack of Beowolves, hungry Beowolves, approaching with intent to kill. He went back in to the house to the terrified villagers. "The Grimm are coming. All of you, remain here, while I'll deal with them" he said to the villagers, and they nodded in response. Chief went out to face the pack of Grimm alone.

* * *

Chief fired his first clip into the Beowolves, killing them instantly. The Alpha, however, was smarter and dodged most of the bullets, save for some that went through its torso, injuring and pissing it off. It swung its large claw at the Spartan, but he jumped back to avoid it. He pulled out his magnum and fired his clip at the beast, mainly the chest and head, severely wounding it, but not killing it. It charged again, but Chief used his thrusters to jump over it and land on it's back. Bringing out his knife, Chief plunged it in the beast's neck, making it fall. Chief grabbed it by the neck and snapped it, killing it. He reloaded his rifle, just as a group of Ursai came out of the clearings, and opened fire again, killing two of them. He then grabbed another grenade and lobbied it at the rest, taking three of them out as well. The rest were killed by another spray of bullets.

After checking around for any remaining Grimm, Chief went back to the house where the villagers hid to give them the news. "The Grimm are gone from the village, you can come out now" he said. Slowly, the villagers left the house to find most of their homes and businesses in ruins. "We lost so much this night." A voice said "But at least the civilians survived. And it's all thanks to you. Oh, where are my manners? I am Cooper, the mayor of the village. You have our gratitude in keeping us safe from the Grimm. The next time you come to this village, we will hold a feast in you honor as a sign of our thanks" he said. The villagers conversed in agreement for their savior. "Not necessary, mayor. Doing my job" Chief said. "We insist, good sir. You saved us and we wish to repay you with a meal at least. Not now of course, but when we rebuild again. We owe you that much" Cooper said holding his hand. After a moment, Chief shook it in response as the Bullhead arrived to pick him up. "Farewell, warrior. Many safe travels, and if you come back, there will be a feast waiting for you" Copper said. Chief entered the Bullhead and turned to see the mayor and the villagers waving at him. The hatch closed and the Bullhead lifted off to Chief's next destination.

"Next stop's gonna be a bit of long one, buddy" the pilot said. "You're going to Vacuo. There's a town that has another Grimm problem, but it's a bit worse, so you'll have a team from one of the academies to help you" Chief nodded in response and sat down as the Bullhead headed towards his next destination.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Sorry if it was short. As I said, me and my family are getting rid of our Christmas decorations and prepping for New Years and our resolutions that we'll keep for about two months and forget we had any at all after the third. So expect some shorter chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Happy day late New Year! As a treat, you get to see some familiar faces fighting alongside Chief.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

* * *

Four huntresses in training stood near the docks, waiting patiently for their extra help to arrive. Well, _almost_ all of them were waiting patiently.

"Ugh, when are they going to arrive? I'm starting to get bored out of my mind!" a girl with blonde hair complained.

"Relax, they're going to get here soon, just wait" a girl with purple hair responded calmly.

"Who do you think is going to arrive?" a girl with curly hair asked. "I wonder if they're seasoned veterans."

"Probably not, Gwen. Maybe upper classmen at least or one of the professors is what we'll get" a girl with red hair responded. "In the meantime, we'll just have to wait" she finished twirling her blade.

"Psshh, whatever" the blonde said. She twirled her spear out of boredom waiting for their arrival until a thought came to her mind. "You know who might come?" she asked gaining the rest of her teams attention. "The alien" she said with a sly grin. The girls just sighed and rolled their eyes. "What, it might be the alien. Look, just hear me out-"

"Dew, please, aliens don't exist."

"Come on Nebula, you've heard about the ship that fell from the sky. Hell, there was reports that someone was in it. If that doesn't scream 'alien', call me crazy" Dew said.

..

..

..

..

"Do we call her crazy now?" the redhead questioned.

"Octavia!" Nebula said. Before they continued further, the Bullhead arrived. "Finally!" Dew exclaimed. The craft landed and the hatch opened. "I still think it might be seasoned huntsman" Gwen said. "Given the mission we're going out on, it might be possible that they're more experienced...than...we...are...at...this..." she slowly stopped talking as she, like the rest of her teammates, gawked at the being before them. It towered above the girls with hulking green armor and a reasonably sized gun on its back.

"You the team I'm working with?" he asked, startling the girls. Nebula slowly walked up to the large man. "Y-yes, we are. I am Nebula Violette, the leader of Team NDGO, along with my teammates, Dew Gale."

"Yo"

"Gwen Darcy"

"Hello"

"And Octavia Ember"

"Hey"

"What's your name?" Nebula asked. "Call me Master Chief" the Spartan answered. "Let's go, we have a mission" NDGO nodded and followed him to the Bullhead. "I think he might be the alien" Gwen whispered.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

The group of five jumped out of the Bullhead and were greeted by Beowolves and Boarbatusks snarling at charging them. They brought out their weapons and got into a stance ready to fight. "Let's go" Chief said and he and NDGO charged the beasts.

Chief jumped to avoid the Boarbatusks and fired his assault rifle, killing three of them. Meanwhile, Dew avoided a claw strike from a Beowolf and stabbed her spear into its stomach. She pulled it out and stabbed it in the neck, killing it. Gwen tossed her throwing knives into the heads of the Beowolves and Boarbatusks, taking them out as well. Nebula fired her crossbow into the head of a Beowolf as Octavia thrust her blade in a Boarbatusk. As they continued their battle with the remaining Grimm, a Deathstalker made its presence known by screeching at the fighters. The last Grimm was killed as the group turned their attention to the scorpion Grimm. "Oh, great" Dew said. "Now we got to deal with that?" Chief reloded his rifle and aimed. "Leave it to me" he said as he pulled the trigger. "Bu how are you going to get through a Deathstalkers ar-" before Gwen could continue, Chief fired a hail of bullets into the Grimm's armor, penetrating it and tearing through flesh, weakening it severely. Chief reloaded his rifle and shot at the base of the tail, similar to how Ren did at initiation. He turned to Nebula for the last step.

"You, fire your crossbow at the base of the tail" he said.

"What's that going to do?" she asked.

"Trust me" he responded.

"Oh, you better know what you're doing" Nebula said. She kneeled down and aimed her crossbow at the Deathstalkers tail. As it charged at them, ready to kill, Nebula fired the arrow at the tail, severing it, and penetrating the armor, killing the Grimm.

"Finally, that should be the last of them" Dew said, wiping the sweat off her forehead. That would not be the case, as a Nevermore screeched and swooped down on the group, firing its feathers at them. "Yeah, well screw you too!" the blonde yelled in frustration.

"We need to find a way to deal with it" Octavia said. "But how?"

"We need to ground it somehow" Chief answered.

"I may have the thing for that" Dew said. She whirled her spear and a small dust devil formed, growing larger as it approached the Nevermore, catching it and spinning it around before dissipating, causing the bird to fall in a heap. "That takes care of that. You're welcome" she quipped. Chief walked up to the Nevermore and opened its mouth up, chucking a grenade. He walked back to the girls as the grenade exploded, obliterating the bird as they watched in awe.

"That...was awesome" Dew said.

"It's like an action movie" Gwen whispered.

"Moving on" Nebula said. "That seems to be the last of the Grimm. No Ursa, fortunately. Let's go look for any survivors" Chief nodded and they checked the houses, finding civilians huddled with various knives and pistols. After a while, they all gathered in the main square.

"Is everyone accounted for?" Chief asked the civilians. They looked around each other to make sure all were present and nodded. "Good" he said.

"That's everyone then. I guess we're finished here" Dew said as team NDGO regrouped.

"We thank you for saving us, warriors." a female voice said. "I am Mei, the leader of the village, and I would just like to say we are indebted to you for your actions in ridding us from the Grimm" the woman known as Mei finished.

"Don't thank us, it was all this guy. He took out most of the Grimm, even killed a Nevermore." Dew said pointing to Chief. The civilians looked at him with wide eyes and excited whispers. "'Course, Nebula also killed a Deathstalker, but yeah, nothing to thank us for" she finished, causing the whispers to increase.

"Seriously?" Gwen asked incredulously.

"Come on, could it hurt to gain some fame?" Dew responded with a grin.

"Whatever" Gwen said with a sigh.

"The Bullhead's here. Let's go, everyone" Nebula yelled as their transport arrived.

"Farewell, all. Many thanks again, and many safe travels in your future!" Mei said as she and the villages waved at the five. NDGO, minus Chief, waved back and entered the Bullhead as the hatch closed and it took off.

"Alright, I'll be dropping you girls off at your school. Then I'll take Chief to Atlas" the pilot said.

"Why are you taking Chief to Atlas?" Nebula asked.

"General Ironwood wants to see him, see what his deal's about" the pilot answered.

"General Ironwood?" Chief questioned.

"A soldier of the Atlesian army. Pretty well known" Octavia answered. "Guess he wants to meet you in person"

"Right" Chief responded.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

The Bullhead returned to Shade Academy, and dropped off team NDGO. "Well, that was fun" Dew said. "You were an awesome guy, Chief."

"You were an excellent fighter, Master Chief" Nebula said.

"Yeah, hopefully we can fight again in the future" Gwen responded.

"Likewise" Chief said. NDGO waved and he headed back to the Bullhead and closed the hatch.

"Next stop, Atlas" the pilot said.

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. Hope you all had a good New Years, and hopefully 2018 will be better. Peace out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey, it's me. If you're feeling a bit murderous towards me, I get it. I had gotten sick for a while and more schoolwork had gotten a jump on my ass and held me captive from doing this. I actually want to do a two part segment, with Chief introducing himself to Ironwood and everything he knows that isn't classified, then where he and Winter take on some White Fang. Now let's get it on.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY.**

General Ironwood and Specialist Winter stood on a platform, waiting for Chief to arrive. They have heard of the Spartan's battles and were genuinely surprised at what they had heard. Ironwood, especially. A soldier of this capacity who can take on White Fang and Grimm and get out with few to no casualties will make an excellent addition to the Atlesian army, and no one could stand a chance against such an army with him. There is the one exception, however, but that would be a worry for another time. Now, they wish to see the soldier in person, and see his capabilities to see if he is worthy of being an Atlesian soldier.

"With respect, sir, are you sure we can trust this soldier? We do not know his true intentions" Winter said.

"From what we heard, Winter, this soldier has proven that he fights for humanity and Faunus, so it is safe to say that he has good intentions. Plus, I wish to see him face off against some of our more, skilled troops, to test his mettle" Ironwood responded.

"I understand sir" Winter finished. The sound of engines were heard as the Bullhead carrying Chief had finally arrived. "Ah, finally, I was wondering when it was going to arrive" Ironwood said as he and Winter made their way to the transport. The hatch opened, revealing to the two the tall soldier that is Chief. "Well, he is taller than I thought he would be" Ironwood grumbled. Greetings, I am General James Ironwood, and this is Specialist Winter Schnee. If I am correct, you are the soldier that was in the mystery ship that fell from the sky, no?" he said to the Spartan.

Chief nodded in response. "Yes, sir, I am Master Chief Petty Officer Sierra 117 of the United Nations Space Command" he said in a stern tone. "United Nations Space Command? I don't believe I've heard of such an organization, Master Chief. I would like some more information on this entity that you mentioned, if that is alright" Ironwood said. "Yes, sir, right away" Chief responded.

The next hour was spent with Chief explaining to Ironwood everything, from the UNSC, to the Covenant war, to a myriad of other events that happened while Remnant stayed on the sidelines, blissfully unaware of what was going on in the galaxy. Once he finished, Ironwood slumped back in his chair at everything he just heard. "My word, all these events, and we never noticed. And the war, the one that makes our Great War look like a mere skirmish on the playground. Hard to believe this happened right above our heads. Though we never were able to successfully make it beyond the atmosphere, but that is not the point here. If I am correct, you 'Spartans' are the best troops your UNSC has to offer?" he questioned.

"Yes, sir. The Spartans were instrumental in turning the tides of the war. Had it not been for them, we would have lost long ago" Chief responded.

"And if I'm not mistaken, you, Master Chief, stood out above the rest of your fellow Spartans, with feats that would seem near impossible to achieve, even by Spartan standards" Ironwood pointed out.

"All the Spartans had an equal role in the war, sir. I am no exception, I'm another soldier, who's mission is to defeat the enemy and bring peace to the galaxy" Chief said.

"Admirable, Master Chief. That's what I want to see in a true soldier. You would make the finest addition to the Atlesian army, but I know you wish to return to your own army and finish your war, not someone else's. Unfortunately that will take some time as we haven't managed to make it into space, so I apologize sincerely. But it would be our pleasure if you would do some missions for Atlas, mainly fighting some White Fang, if you would be so willing" Ironwood said.

Chief sighed knowing there's no way he could get back to the UNSC, but he regained his composure. "Alright. I'll fight the White Fang for you, seeing as there's no current way to get back" he said. Ironwood smiled.

"Very well. From here on, you will become a temporary soldier of the Atlesian army. Not permanent as I would have hoped, but that is acceptable. Now, onto-" he was interrupted as Winter barged in and stood at attention.

"Sir, we have just received a report that a squad of White Fang soldiers are attacking a military convoy carrying experimental Dust crystals" she said.

Ironwood scowled and cursed under his breath. "If that convoy is carrying what I think it's carrying, that would lead to dire consequences for all of us." An idea then popped into his head. "Master Chief, this will be your first mission as a temporary Atlesian soldier. You along with Winter and a few soldier, will stop the White Fang and protect the experimental Dust crystals from falling in their hands. Think you can handle it" he asked.

"Yes, sir. But I will need some of my weapons that you took possession of some time ago" Chief said.

"Your weapons will be stored in an armory that is prohibited to Atlesian personnel. I will give you a key card that will allow you access to it and receive any weapons that you will need" he replied. He then pulled out said key card and handed it to the Spartan. "Now go. Time is of the essence, and we can't lose those Dust crystals" Chief and Winter nodded and left to start their mission to get the crystals from the White Fang.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap for this chapter. Sorry if this is a bit boring, but like I said, there will be a part two for this where Chief and Winter will fight the White Fang, so I will need some music to spice things up a bit.**

 **And again, sorry it took me so long, schoolwork and getting sick will put a hamper on progress, but I was also thinking of where I will take this, so hear me out.**

 **At the end of the story, Chief will go of against Salem in a fight that will be as epic as I can possibly make it. But there will be a little twist in that Chief will have a semblance and Aura. Because even though Chief is boss enough as it is, he will have a little bit of trouble against a literal goddess, so he should have a boost to even the playing field. And I will need the most epic music to liven things up. You guys can choose whatever, but I have some options:**

 **1\. You Say Run, because it goes with everything. Only a select few can get that joke.**

 **2\. Trouble by Five Finger Death Punch, because Chief is that boss that trouble will always come to him even, if he is shitting in the bathroom XD**

 **3\. Rules of Nature from Metal Gear Rising: Revegeance because that too goes with everything. Again, a few can get that joke**

 **4\. Feel Invincible by Skillet because Chief is near invincible already, but with Aura and a semblance, he WILL be invincible**

 **Those are my music choices, but feel free to put your own choices in the comments. Peace out everyone.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm back with a new chapter. Chief and Winter are on a mission to stop the White Fang from acquiring some very experimental and secret Dust crystals. Will they succeed? You already know the answer.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

* * *

Chief unlocked the armory to find all the weapons that were on the _Dawn_ when it fell. There weren't that many, but it didn't matter, as long as he had something to fire. He grabbed some grenades, a Battle Rifle, and a sniper rifle for the mission. "Alright, let's go" he said to Winter. She nodded and headed to the waiting Bullhead, where a group of Atlesian soldiers were awaiting the two. They all got in were on their way to their destination.

On their way, a few of the soldiers gave some questioning looks at the Spartan. One even spoke up. "You think we can trust him, guys?" he asked.

"Well, from what I've heard, he stopped both Grimm and White Fang, so I can say I trust him" another said.

"Stone, come on. We have no idea where he's from, who he's affiliated with; how can you guys be so sure he's on our side?" he said.

"Now, Private Storm, General Ironwood has assured us that the Master Chief is on our side, even saying he is now one of us. So if you would be so kind as to respect to him and do your duty, that would be most appreciated" Winter asserted.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am, sorry Ma'am" Private Storm said silently. Stone chuckled silently.

* * *

 **Later**

"I'm approaching the LZ, should be there in a few minutes" the pilot of the bullhead said. The soldiers, Winter and Chief readied their weapons as the transport slowly descended and landed shortly after. They all got out and made their way to a cliff. Winter brought up a map of the area and showed it to the group. "The White Fang are stationed a good distance from where we are, here. We can see them, but they can't see us, although it is difficult for us to determine how many of them there are. Our scopes can't get a good enough view for-"

"Leave that to me" Chief cut in. He swapped the Battle Rifle for the sniper and got down in a sniping pose. Using the scope, he found a group of White Fang agents surrounding a truck and three more vehicles. "There are 11 White Fang soldiers surrounding the convoy, possibly more doing a patrol" he said.

"My, that is an impressive weapon to see that far, Master Chief. Anything else you can observe?" Winter asked.

"They seem to be unloading a crate into a van. That must be the experimental Dust crystals General Ironwood was talking about. Looks like some normal soldiers. But one of them has a chainsaw" Chief said as he got up.

"A chainsaw? Blast!" Winter cursed silently as she looked at the Spartan. "Master Chief, what you described is the Lieutenant, the White Fang's most powerful soldier behind Adam Taurus. He is quite strong, and has evaded even me on more than one occasion. He is dangerous, and should be approached with the utmost caution."

"Hey, there's movement" an Atlesian soldier said. Chief got down and aimed his rifle at what was happening. One of the vans was starting to move with the Dust crystals inside. "Get down there, while I stop the van" he said to Winter.

"And just how will you stop the van from this dis-" Winter said before Chief fired a round onto the vans front right wheel, stopping the vehicle dead in its tracks. "...Oh." The white Fang soldiers then started scrambling, trying to find the source of the shot. "It seems they have caught on. Everyone, get down there and stop them" Winter said as she, Chief and the Atlesian soldiers made their way down the cliff.

* * *

 **White Fang**

"What the heck was that?!"

"It was a gunshot, that's what!"

"What kind, though?!"

"One hell of a shot, from one hell of a gun! Man, this wheel is destroyed! Where's the spare?!"

As the White Fang soldiers were running around pointing their weapons randomly at the sky, the Lieutenant was walking around, shouting orders to guard the crystals and to shoot anyone that doesn't have a mask. Unbeknownst to them, a group of Atlesian soldiers and a green Spartan were sneaking up on them, prepped to attack.

"Eliminate the grunts, but steer clear of the Lieutenant" Winter said.

"While I'll deal with him" Chief cut in.

"Are you certain, Master Chief?" Winter asked doubtfully. Chief simply nodded and ran off to lure the brute away. The specialist looked at her soldiers and ordered them to follow her in the opposite direction.

* * *

 **Play I Burn**

As the Lieutenant was looking for the source of the shot, he spotted a black figure moving into the woods. Suspecting that they might have fired the shot, he readied his chainsaw and moved closer, not realizing he was falling into a trap.

Chief stood behind a tree to stay out of the Lieutenant's line of sight. He readied his sniper rifle as the footsteps got closer. After waiting a moment, he stepped out of the dark and aimed, just as the Lieutenant spotted him, and fired. The bullet hit the brute in the shoulder, causing him to step back in pain. "What the hell?! Damn, that hurt!" he said as he gripped his shoulder. His Aura had sparked, indicating that it was dropping. "So, it was you that fired the shot. Some weapon you got there, would love to take it off your hands. Your dead hands that is" he chuckled menacingly.

"Then come and get it, if you've got the guts" Chief shot back. The Lieutenant obliged and charged, chainsaw held high. Chief easily sidestepped the massive weapon and fired another round into his leg, bringing him down on one knee as his Aura sparked again, indicating it was dropping even more. "Hhmm, just pissing me off" the Lieutenant growled as he slowly got up. Before he straightened out, Chief fired another round into his gut, causing him to fall to the ground. Chief was reloading the gun, leaving the Lieutenant time to hurl his chainsaw at the Spartan, knocking the rifle out his hands and onto the ground. The brute got up and charged at him. Chief charged in response, locking them both in each others arms, tying to get the upper hand. Chief obviously got the upper hand, throwing the Lieutenant to the ground. He threw a punch, but the brute rolled out of the way as it struck the ground. He got up and threw a punch himself, but the Spartan dodged it and punched back, striking the Lieutenant's mask, cracking it. Caught off guard, Chief took advantage and threw a flurry of punches and kicks. Furious, the brute grabbed his leg and managed to throw him to a tree. He grabbed his chainsaw and revved it as Chief was getting up. "Good fighting, soldier" he said as he raised his weapon. "But this is where it ends." He swung his chainsaw down. But Chief was not done yet. He barely sidestepped the massive blade, narrowly missing his visor, causing it to lodge itself in the tree. Seeing an opportunity, Chief kicked the Lieutenant in the gut, stumbling back as he let go of the chainsaw. He grabbed the brute's face and kicked again, cracking the mask even more, revealing a bright yellow eye. Roaring in anger, he once again threw a punch, but Chief grabbed it and twisted, hearing a popping sound. With his free hand, he threw a punch into the Lieutenant's throat, leaving him coughing and gasping for air. Chief was caught off guard when the brute tackled him to the ground, but he broke free and noticed the chainsaw in the tree. The Spartan walked over to it and forced it out of the tree and revved it, getting a feel for the weapon. He swung at the Lieutenant, who dodged it, but got a cut on his chest. He swung again, leaving another on his gut. The Spartan swung repeatedly, leaving many bleeding cuts on the Lieutenant's body. His Aura was nearly depleted, and he was down on one knee, breathing heavily. Chief stood over him, chainsaw still in hand. "Do it" he growled. "Kill me. You've clearly proven your worth, soldier." He was looking at the Spartan, yellow eye now dull. "...No" Chief responded. To the Lieutenant's surprise, he threw the chainsaw to the ground. "You'll pay for your actions. I will let Atlas decide what to do with you." The Spartan threw a powerful punch to the brute's face, knocking him out cold. Chief grabbed his sniper and placed it on his back, switching it for the Battle Rifle, and headed to help out Winter and the rest of the Atlesian soldiers.

Winter was fending off a group of White Fang soldiers when she heard a gun go off and one of them screaming as more shots went off. She saw Chief running towards the soldiers firing his BR. What surprised her was the gun shattering the grunt's Aura like glass. "What did I miss?" he asked.

"Not much, just fought them off, nothing spectacular. How did you fare with the Lieutenant?"

"He was a fighter, but I took him down."

"You continue to surprise me Master Chief. But we'll talk later. It looks like the White Fang have been dealt with. Come, we'll check on the Dust crystals, see if any are miss-"

"Hey, wha-huh?" A White Fang grunt popped out in front of them, confused. "I-uhhh, I...Oh, great" he said, as Chief smacked him with the but of his rifle.

"That's all of them" he quipped.

"Yes, quite" Winter responded.

* * *

 **Timeskip**

"In all my years in the military, I've never seen such performance as you, Master Chief" Ironwood said. "You even took down one of the Atlesian military's most wanted targets. Someone even Winter couldn't apprehend, even to the best of her abilities. I applaud you, soldier. Bravo."

"Thank you, sir. I was doing what was necessary" Chief responded.

"I wish we could talk more, but there are more missions to be done, if that is alright" the General said.

"Of course, sir."

"But first, there is a press conference that I need to attend to. As soon as I finish, I will send you on another deployment."

"Understood sir" Chief concluded as he left Ironwood's office.

* * *

 **Mysterious, not-evil warehouse**

 _"This soldier, known only as Master Chief, has proven himself to be an asset more powerful than the whole White-"_ the TV showing the press conference was sliced in half by a very angry Adam Taurus.

"CINDER! You said this 'Master Chief' wasn't that big of a threat. If so, how did he vanquish one of my most powerful soldiers?!" he roared.

"We clearly underestimated him. He is putting a dent in our plans. I find this very unacceptable when my plans are not going as I expect" she said as her eye glowed.

"This guy's all over the news. 'Mystery Soldier, The Man with no Face, The Hero from the Heavens.' So cheesy!" Mercury said as he read a newspaper.

"Look at what he's done, Merc. He's taken on Grimm and White Fang, with little to ne help from either Atlas or huntsman, and he's wiped the floor with them! He's more powerful than we ever expected. What kind of guy is this?!" Emerald exclaimed.

"SILENCE! BOTH OF YOU!" Cinder roared, causing both of them to freeze in place. "This soldier is posing a major threat to everything we planned, and he shows no sign of stopping until everything we did to this point will be dust under his boot. We need to find a way to halt him in his tracks."

"How? He's stationed in Atlas, it's impossible to get there without getting shot down. We just barely set up a White Fang base a few weeks ago" Emerald said.

"We'll wait. Wait until the time is right when he is outside of Atlas, then we'll strike when he least expect it" Cinder responded.

"You had better be right about this" Adam growled as he walked away.

Mercury and Emerald walked back to Beacon, leaving Cinder alone. She picked up the newspaper with a picture of Chief on the front page.

"Soon, Master Chief, I will see what you are truly made of" she said menacingly. She burned the newspaper into ash as she laughed into the night.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohhh, I wonder what will happen when the two meet. Half-maiden against super soldier. Who will the victor be? Stay tuned and find out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey there, welcome back to another chapter. Let's do this.**

 **I don't own Halo or RWBY**

* * *

After the press conference, General Ironwood sent Chief on another assignment for Atlas. This assignment involved suspected White Fang activity in the abandoned ruins of Mt. Glenn, following an interrogation of the White Fang Lieutenant. After the Bullhead dropped him off, the Spartan started his journey, looking around for anything suggesting activity. He came upon a few Grimm, but they were easily killed off. He continued his way trough the ruins, looking at every crumbling building, looking for any signs that the White Fang were in the area. As he continued searching, he came across a tunnel opening, and a few crates with the White Fang insignia. He entered the tunnel and found more ruins, when he found them, a group of White Fang loading cargo onto a train, and Ruby Rose, surrounded by WF soldiers and Roman Torchwick. He his behind a building and aimed his rifle towards the criminal mastermind. Before he could pull the trigger, an explosion interrupted him.

"Oh, what now?!" Roman asked. He looked to the source of the blast, and saw more soldiers running from the rest of team RWBY, along with what he assumed to be their professor running up to them. Ruby jumped on Roman's back and sprinted towards her team. "Someone kill her!" he exclaimed aiming his cane. The other soldiers brought out their weapons and prepared to fire on the huntress, before being shot down by the Spartan's rifle. The group looked at him with surprise, especially Roman and the soldiers.

"Oh, great, THIS guy! This FREAKING guy!" Roman said annoyed.

"It's him!"

"The Master Chief!"

"Oh man, we're screwed!"

Roman grabbed a soldier's collar and pulled him close with a glare. "Get everything ready, we're leaving" he growled.

"B-But we're not finished wit-" the soldier said before the criminal slammed him against the train. "Either we're finished, or YOU'RE finished."

Ruby was about to meet up with her team and Oobleck, before more soldiers surrounded her and aimed their weapons. Just as they were about to fire, Chief stopped them with a grenade and blew them away. "Woah. Huh? Yang!" she yelled.

"Ruby!" the brawler said catching her sister in a hug. She then noticed the Spartan running up to them. "Hey-hey, Chief! What brings you here? Small world."

"On a mission."

"So are we, cool!"

"Guys, there's a bunch of bad stuff being loaded on that train" Ruby cut in.

"What?" Chief asked.

"Weapons, droids, it's all on the train, heading through the tunnel."

"Why, that's impossible, these tunnels have been closed off for years, they lead to a dead end- by the way, Master Chief, Dr. Oobleck, a pleasure- where could they possibly go?" Oobleck said before hearing Roman over the intercom.

 _"Get moving, people, we're leaving now"_ the mastermind announced as the train started moving.

"Well, they're going _somewhere!"_ Yang said.

"Well, wherever they're going, we've got to stop that train, so let's go!" Ruby said cocking her weapon.

* * *

 **Train**

A WF soldier stood guard on a train car when he heard a thud. He looked at the end of the train to see rose pedals. "They're on the train-*THUD!*" he said before getting knocked out by Oobleck's thermos.

"Okay, what exactly is our plan for stopping this train?" the doctor asked.

"We should get to the front and shut it down, that should do it" Blake answered.

"Alright, then, let's get to the top and make it to the front" Yang said. The five got on the top of the car, and encountered a group of WF walking toward them. "Well, that's just great."

"Well, I never expect them to go easy on us."

"Doctor" Chief said, looking down.

Looking down herself, Weiss' eyes widened. "What is that?"

"That my dear," Oobleck responded, kneeling, "Appears to be a bomb. Hmmm, yes that is indeed a bomb."

"Seriously?! Now what do we do?" Yang yelled. The bomb started beeping, raising more concern for the group. "Anyone got a plan for this?" Chief went up to the bomb and grabbed it. He then threw it off the train and shot it with his magnum, causing it to explode. A small rumbling occurred, followed by the caboose decoupling.

"Go" the Spartan ordered. The huntresses and doctor complied and jumped on to the next train car.

"Alright, there was a bomb on that car, but that's no problem, since there is another bomb on this one, too!" Oobleck shouted. "Oh, no. No, no, no!" he said jumping on another car. He opened its hatch and found another bomb. "They have bombs, all of these cars have bombs!"

"What?!" Ruby shouted. "What do we do?"

"We get rid of the bombs" Chief answered. He grabbed the bomb, threw it, and shot it again, causing another rumbling. The car detatched shortly after, and the group jumped on the next car, as the WF soldiers were nearing on them. Chief grabbed his rifle and ran up to them, firing upon the soldiers, bringing them down. RWBY and Oobleck followed and brought down the rest.

As the Spartan made his way to the front of the train, a hatch opened underneath him, making him fall in the car. With a grunt, he got up and saw a girl walking up to him. Her hair was half pink and half brown, the same for her eyes, and she had an umbrella with her. Her name was Neopolitan, another dangerous criminal who worked alongside Roman. Chief aimed his rifle and shot at her, but she avoided the fire with relative ease. She swung her umbrella at the Spartan, but he dodged it as well, firing again. The ice cream-themed girl dodged again, summersaulting onto a crate and opening her umbrella with a smirk. Chief switched weapons with his magnum and shot at her, but she avoided the bullets and threw a kick at him, but she grabbed it and threw her to a wall. Surprised, and then angered, she pulled a sword from the umbrella handle and charged. Unfortunately for her, Chief was quicker and sidestepped the attack, grabbing her and slamming her onto the floor, causing her Aura to spark. He tried to land a punch, but Neo used her semblance and shattered. Chief stood confused before being stuck in the back by the criminal's weapon. He got up and brought out his assault rifle. Neo and the Spartan charged at each other, ready to strike a major blow to one another, before a red portal opened up, followed immediately by a figure bringing out there sword to strike at Neo. The ice cream-themed girl flew back from the unexpected attack and found the figure who was behind it. She was clad in a black and red outfit with heels. She wore a mask in the shape of a bird. She was holding a katana with sheath that held Dust ammo. Frightened, Neo teleported off the train, leaving the figure and Chief. She turned to face the Spartan, who aimed his gun. "Identify yourself" he demanded.

The figure kept staring at the Spartan until she finally spoke. "So, you are the Master Chief that has graced the news of nearly all Remnant. You know, I never really thought much of you, until I heard of all the things you did across Remnant, and that's when you grabbed my interest. My name is Raven, and now I am here to give you an offer."

"Offer?" Chief asked.

"Yes. Come join my tribe, leave the Atlesian military. I can give you a lot of power if you join us. With you in our ranks, we can be near unstoppable."

"No."

"What?"

"No" Chief answered again. "I won't join your tribe. I have a mission to protect the people, and I refuse to go AWOL. You can take that offer back with you."

Raven looked at Chief with an irritated expression. "You are making a mistake, Master Chief. Refusing my offer will cost you dearly" she snarled.

"Doesn't matter, I will not join you. I have a job to do."

"Fine, but know this, Master Chief. The next time we meet, it will not be as friendly as today." Raven opened a portal and walked through it as Team RWBY barged through a door.

"Chief! Where were you?" Yang asked.

"Dealing with other problems. What about the White Fang?"

"We dealt with them, too. Dr. Oobleck's fighting some Paladins right now" Ruby answered. "Now, let's get to the front of the train." Chief nodded and the group made it to the front, encountering Roman operating the controls. He looked back at them and threw his hands in the air in annoyance.

"Great! Just what I need, is you five. You, MC, especially. I'm still pissed about that grenade thing."

"Give up, Roman. We stopped you again" Ruby said.

"You really think so don't you, red? Well, I'll let you in on something. This train is heading towards Vale, well crashing to be specific, and when it does, the Grimm that are in this tunnel will make their way in after, causing a beautiful display of chaos. And thanks to the bombs loaded in the train cars, there should be plenty o' Grimm to do that."

"Bombs? You mean the ones Chief removed and blew up himself before the cars decoupled?" Yang asked.

"Wait what?" Roman asked.

"Before the bombs went off on the cars, Chief threw them off the train and shot them. We had gotten rid of the last one" Blake answered.

"Oh great! Just great, the plan's ruined. Well at least the train will crash through Vale, so I get the last- *THUD!*" Roman was knocked out by Chief's gun.

"...Well now what?" Yang asked her friends.

"Get up top" Chief responded. Confused, the girls got up on the train, which was heading towards a set of large metal doors.

"Plan anybody?" Weiss asked.

"You, create an ice barrier in front of the train to stop it" Chief responded.

"Excuse me?!"

"It may be our best chance to stop it from crashing into Vale. Now do it." The heiress looked at him with a glare before aiming Myrtenaster at the ground and launching an ice crystal. A huge barrier if ice sprouted in the distance while Weiss created an ice barrier surrounding her team and Chief. The train crashed into the barrier with tremendous force, causing a massive rumbling in the tunnel.

Chief got up and scanned his surroundings, finding Team RWBY helping each other up. "Is everyone alright?" he asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure! I mean, we were riding a train that crashed into a wall of ice, that made us fall off, but yeah, we're right as rain!" Weiss exclaimed sarcastically.

"What Weiss means to say is, we're fine, thanks" Blake groaned.

"My word! That was some collision!" Oobleck shouted from the top of the wreck. "So, what shall we do now?"

"We get back to Vale and explain what happened" Chief responded.

"Very well, then. Children, let's get back to Beacon!"

* * *

 **Warehouse**

"He...did... WHAT?!" Cinder roared.

 _"He intervened and detonated the bombs before the train cars decoupled. That's why the tunnel didn't open up for Grimm to get through. The breach didn't happen!"_ Adam shot back.

Cinder growled and shot a fireball at a Dust crate, making it explode. "I'm started to get tired of Master Chief interfering with our plans. Which is why I've come up with a plan. Adam, get back here as soon as you can."

 _"What are you going to do?"_

"We're going to lure Master Chief into a trap. When we do, I'll kill him, and our plans will be back on track."

 _"Cinder, you can't be serious. You know what he is capable of, what if he proves to be more than you can handle?"_

"Adam, I have the powers of a maiden, a very powerful being that can take on armies and come out near unscathed. I'm certain I can take on one soldier" Cinder answered with a smirk.

 _"You have only some of the powers of the Fall maiden, not all. She still lives and-"_

"SHUT IT!" Cinder yelled. "Get back here, I'm going to start the plans to trap the Master Chief, and I need you here. Otherwise, you'll experience the powers of the Fall maiden first hand."

 _"...You had better know what you're doing"_ Adam hissed before ending the video call. Cinder puled out her Scroll and contacted Emerald and Mercury for her plan.

"Your end is now, Master Chief, and I will enjoy every moment of your painful demise" the half-maiden sneered.

* * *

 **A/N: That's a wrap. Sorry for taking so long for this. I just graduated form high school, go me, and I am getting my house ready for my extended family to visit, so it's been pretty busy, but hey, I'm now out of school, so I have more time to do my stories. I want to make it to the final fight between Chief and Salem, so I'll make an AU where the events of the end of Volume 3 don't happen. And my Loud House/RWBY crossover chapter will go up after this, so stay tuned and peace out.**


End file.
